Through Hell and Back!
by Girby-Anime-Apples
Summary: Hello Word This Is Not Your Typical Undead Story! We Have OC's going through Hell and Back as they all fight for one thing THE CURE! The ultimite serum that could rid the world of what I say now...ZOMBIES! Yes People Zombies. So grab whatever is on your left, stash all your food, hack up some water and come join us on our trip to hell and back question is can you handle it? OC
1. Chapter 1

Hi People of Earth I am your Author :) and I am making an OC story~! As you know I fell of the face of the earth e.e But i came back somehow :3 I have something new and exciting for this one *-* Yes it is true I am leaving HOTD thorns behind me now :I BUT! This one is more broader and better if i say so myself :3 So please feel free to leave OC's in reviews or spam my inbox. Deadline is...5/30/12 or if I have atleast 13 OC's and no more o I could get a good chapter in :3 For now look below:

OC fill out:

Name:

Age:(doesnt matter :D your oc could be freaking 80)

Apperance:

Personality Traits:

What they like to do:

Clothing:

Any special marks:

Quotes or Comments:

Fears:

Obsessions:

Family:

Job:(or school or whatever they could be homeless as well o3o)

Where are they: (It's taking place in America so if ur OC is like in Japan we'll just say they moved to America for a meeting or feild or whatever! They will somehow end up in America!)

Other things:

What they think of OC's: (come on let's get real here dont say I worship the ground they walk on *-* NO I WANT THE TRUTH xD but honestly you dont have to answer if you dont want to)

How they meet my OC's:

Religion:

Background Info:

Who they want to date: (Well this is basically later when all OC's are introduced e.e)

Ok so I'm not deciding if this will be a permanent intro to the first chap or not but here is an example:

"253 casualities are now being reported, 45 people are currently reported missing and 127 people are currently being treated. The deadly virus that has swept the nation's midwest and has caused all this pandemonuim is the newly enhanced virus known as Scarlett Fever. Scients are teaming together to makeshift a cure. Because this virus is highly contagious we recommend you procceed to follow the saftey catiouns, symptoms and procedures that will not be placed on my right. If anyone you know has been infected please notify police by hanging a red cloth infront of your house or on your mailbox. Thank you I am Patricia Stowkwall repoting for Arizona's Broadcasting Network."

It was all a simple virus waiting for a simple vaccination. We all tried to stubb it down our noses and ignore that this virus could become as deadly as the wrath of God. Scarlett Fever would turn into something much more deadly... More deadly than we can handle...Ever heard of people dying and coming back to life...but except there main organs have shut down and the only thing they depend on are there brains and the only the brain wants is basic needs such as...food...food and nothing else and guess whose the food? Ever head of Ravenous souless beings... Get all your rifles,pistols,bats,katanas,crowbars,knives,and lampshades ready cause were about to go through hell and back, but the question is...can you handle it?

My Oc's:

Name:Jace Migamichi

Age:(doesnt matter :D your oc could be freaking 80) 21

Apperance:6'1

Nationality: Caucasian  
red hair smooth out from the back and spiky in the front covering his left eye a bit

Personality Traits:Very smart and articulate/makes jokes alot even in te darkest of times/not afraid to say whats on his mind/calm and collected/loves to fly/friendly/helpful/sarcastic/when angered he curses alot and comes out blunt/brotherly type/plucks his sister when she swears

(I'll fill out my own OC layout later)

wears a black shirt that shows off some muscles for the ladies with airforce wings on the front blue washed out jeans a black belt white addidas and black fingerless gloves

Eye Color: Blue

History Before The Outbreak:(Jace is Sadie's older brother so basically the same history) Was raised by his rich parents unlike Sadie he didn't loathe them instead he loved them and was taught by there father that joining th navy or air fore was the only way to get his attention when dealing with Jace so he traind hard dealing with his last year in high school he is pretty popular with everyone and is known as mot successful

First Weapon:textbook

Second Weapon:a PP2000 and 2 handguns by his waist

Love Interest:Female somoeone who likes to play hard to get or he could tease

Fear:None really maybe seeing the ones he love hurt

Talent:In the most randomnest of times he will whistle..he's a great whistler! and he knows how to fly a plane

Name:Sadie Migamichi

Age: 16

Gender:Female

Appearance:5'1 red hair disheveled bangs long hair that reaches to her chest even though its pulled back in a ponytail by black ribbon and two thin long strands by her piccy :o h t t p : / / t i n y p i c . c o m / r / 2 j f v p 2 / 5

Clothing:On daily basis Oc wears tank tops shorts and convereses when first introduced she wears a black shirt with blue shot shorts and black converses with a silver lip peircing and a cat bell necklace given to her by Jace (her brother)when it gets cold she only wears a thin sweater thinking she is too cool fo the cold( i know she is cocky xD)

Personality:Has a bubbly personality/lives for music/she's childish/hardly serious which can put her in bad situations/smart enough to survive/can be annoying/she agitates/joker-really good prankster-and delinquent/loud talker/cocky/fat in the mind(meaning she's one of those people eats ALOT but never gets fat/teases alot and tries to show off for her brother./chatty and loud/runs off alot when mad or throws a tantrum/hot-head swears alot e.e

Backround:Sadie was born to arich mother in the U.K and fatherin Japan (they moved there when she was 3) and hardly ever spends time with her because of business trips around the city, She never really saw her dad and whenever her mom would try to spend time with her is forcing herto be an elegant lady at sit and expensive tea parties with her mother stopped trying as Sadie was giving her a hard time. So as Sadie gotten older whatever trouble Sadie gotten into her parents bought her out of with money which sparked her delinquent side, Her brother Jace was orded by his parents to keep a close watch on Sadie she loathes them..anywho she defy's him just because its funny to her

Parents:Shikashi Migamichi (father is deceased)

Lauren Migamichi (Unkown if she is alive or not)

Siblings:Jace Migamichi (alive)

Likes:eating and playing pranks and whenever she is bored she will show someone her disturbing trick of spraying milk out of her eye

Dislikes:snobs and people who act dumb or hog up attention and of course school!

Fatal flaws:Is deathly terrified of the dark

Strengths:Her deliquent side makes her fearless (besides the dark)

Weaknesses:Her temper

Favorite weapon:Machete

Animal companion?: She loves rabbits

Habits:grossing people out with her eye 'talent' vandilizing propry and looting

Love Interest?:has a soft side for bad boys or boys with blue eyes  
first weapon:scissors

second weapon: 2 machetes and a MPK5

Well come on and Join the Migamichi's on this interesting journey through hell and back =3 until next time~


	2. Full Intro

**Chapter 0: The day before the Outbreak**

_Tap-Tap-Tap!_

_Cars, about 17 of them, zoomed past one another with uncontrollable schreeching tires and an unmistakable desire to earn the spot as a first place champion. Trying so hard to pass aching booby traps to get throught the 2nd lap of the 8 mile track which was dangerous enough._

_Tap-Tap-Tap!_

_A white and green car suddenly emerges from the scene as the controller pushes on the gas pedal. In an instant the car swerves showing a hallucination of circles as it swirled over to the edge of the track where the abyss was as things started to get out of hand, the driver made a swift last minute 360 turn, dust sprayed from the tires as it sped off towards the other cars. 8th, 7th, 6th, 5th... whoever they were, were making their way slowly to 1st with 3rd lap nearly approaching._

_'I can do this...'_

"SADIE!" The car's grimey tires swept through, losing all sudden momentum, the car swerved again, bumped into the concrete walls that keeps the cars from approaching anticipating pixelated audiences before it expolded. The screen, in huge red letters were placed mockingly infront of huge irritated blue eyes as it iterperted...YOU LOSE shining brightly...Then the screen blinked before finally fading away to black.

"What the hell Jace huh? What the hell is your problem! Why in the hell would you scream my name at a time like this! I was kicking ass at Mario Kart and you fucking make me explode! What the hell!" A voice erupted into a fit of rage as the owner of it threw down a black xbox controller on a black leather sofa before slamming their cream-colored fist towards the anoymous television and grabbing a fistful of there own bright red hair.

"Your such a baby." Was the only response Jace Migamichi gave his younger sibling as he casually walked towards her and ruffled her hair ignoring the icy death glares she gave him. She looked up at him in annoyance. Her brother being 6'1 made her come up short my ALOT of inches only being 5'1 he was a whole foot taller.

"Just shut up bigfoot and tell me what the hell you want?" She said with slight amusement as she caught sight of his eye twitch in sublte anger.

"Mom wants you to turn on the tv to channel 5. She says it's urgent." Jace responded blunty as he watched his sister scoff, tug at a strand of red hair and search for the remote.

"Sadie...it's right here." He said pointing to the remote barely visible behind a bundle of pillows.

"I knew that!Don't tell me what to do!" She snapped back falling back on the couch.

"I wasn't, your just being an ass today." He pointed out sitting next to her as she flicked the t.v on.

A female newsreporter flashed on across hundreds of screens across the U.S. A cream-paled face covered in straight light blonde hair that seemed to reach her mid-back in messy layers. A white shirt was creased and accesorized with a perfect black blazer. Blue eyes never leaving the camera as she read what was assigned to her.  
"253 casualities are now being reported, 45 people are currently reported missing and 127 people are currently being treated. The deadly virus that has swept the nation's midwest and has caused all this pandemonuim is the newly enhanced virus known as Scarlett Fever. Scientists are teaming together now to makeshift a cure. Because this

"Oooo baby don't stop right there." A deep male voice echoed throught the walls.

"Ewww I think I'm going to be sick." Sadie smirked making a gagging gesture placing her index finger in her mouth as she exaggerated her self vomiting.

"Ohh yes the acts of love." Jace groaned standing up,removing stray peices of lint off of his white shirt and strided over to the back wall where the moans were coming from.

"Hey can you guys keep it down over there! These walls are really thin!"Yelling at the top of his lungs Jace pressed his ear to the wall as he heard silence.

"Looks like that did it-

"MMM keep doing what your doing right there Misaki..."

"O for the love of God!" Sadie yelled as she clicked the 'Volume Up' button rapidly and repeatedly until it maxed out to 100. They're 48 inch plasma with sonic surronded sound enhanced the anchorwoman's voice bouncing off the walls as she continued

-this virus is highly contagious we recommend you procceed to follow the saftey catiouns, symptoms and procedures that will now be placed on my right. If anyone you know has been infected please notify police by hanging a red cloth infront of your house or on your mailbox. Thank you I am Natalie Harper reporting for Arizona's Broadcasting Network." The news reporter simply turned towards the right as a man that looked to be in his 60's started to talk about there 'Top Stories' about a school bus exploding injuring 4...

"Well I can already tell I'm going to be called back to the base tonight."

"Jace, please don't go there,who else is going to fix me breakfast in the morning." Sadie mumbled as she sprawled herself on the couch leaving her brother no room to sit back down.

"Well I-

_Ring~Ring~Ring~!_

"Just forget it, I'm going upstairs to go play some more video games and play my music so loud that my eardrums will bleed." Sadie said mockingly as she started towards the fridge.

"As long as your having fun kiddo aye and no songs with curse words ya hear?" Jace mimicked Sadie's tone patting her head as they started to laugh at each other.

Grabbing a couple of items from the fridge including cookie dough and milk she hastily started to pace up the stairs when she stopped abruptly.

"Hey what were the symptoms for that virus again?" She questioned arching an eyebrow expecting an answer.

"O I don't know I was too busy looking at that hot news reporter." Jace replied cooly as he took a dab at Sadie's cookie dough only to have her almost bite off his hand. The telephone inches from his ear.

"Your a pig ya know that?"

"Oink!" He snorted as she ran up the stairs laughing her butt off. Few minutes later she had everything set up. Her tv flickered in bright colors as a line of mario characters danced on her tv screen. Her ipod plugged to her speakers as she shuffled her way through music.

_"Girls just wanna have fun_

_O girls just wanna have..-_

"Ok...Note to self delete this." She mumbled as she grabbed her gaming controller and tapped X.

_Beep~Beep~_ Sadie's phone buzzed and beeped as she glanced around, grabbing her hunk adriod out of her oversmall pants pocket.

_Hey Sadie it's me Darrel I know we haven't talked in like 3 days but I really need somewhere to crash. My Mom is in the hospital watching over my dad...He's been infected but it's only stage 2. The hospital gave all of us a simple antibiotic till they get the real cure to subdue and terminate it. Could I please stay at your house please please..._

_Recieved 7:32pm_

Sadie could see her own reflection as her phone locked itself from being untampered for 45 seconds. Her heartbeat steadied and she sipped a bit of orange juice before deciding on how to reply.

_...If a dog can sniff it's ass then yes you can come over ^^..._

_Sent 7:36 pm_

_Then I'll be over shortly...!~ Thanks Sadie~! and P.S im not infected.._

_Recieved 7:40pm_

Sadie laughed as she popped open a plasitc can full of chocolate icing and started to devour into it. Few minutes later her doorbell rung and she heard Jace yelling he would get it and the sound of a door opening and murmurs. She could hear Darrel's chunky combat boots against her steps as her stairs creaked in agony from the pressure of his heavy studded shoes.

"I thought you never...Woa you look like shit!" She said upright to her best friend's face as he laughed at her even though she was being very serious.

His left eye was bruised and swollen only showing his bright green right eye. He flung his tattered duffel bag to the side and hopped onto her couch kicking off his muddy shoes. His black buttoned shirt was torn at the edges and a bloody scar ran down his wrist.

"Come cuddle with your handsome prince." Darrel joked as he opened his arms wide for Sadie to jump into them.

"If I had to choose between drowning in slyconic acid or hugging you like that I would pick the acid." She muttered as she punched his arm playfully.

"So how is your dad?"

"O he's fine I think the anitbiotics are working really well they even made us and everyone else in the hospital take a dose...infected or not." Darrel said hesitatiing a bit on his words.

"Oooo sounds fun." Sadie said in sarcasm so easily detected.

Just as she was about to hand Darrel a controller to play 2vs2 on the box he jolted upright a shocked look of horror crossed his face as he bolted towards Sadie's window. Partially opening the window he threw up all over her mother's expensive flowers and fountain below her room. Blood sprayed and decorated the ground as the moon gave it all a eerie look.

"Darrel what the hell is wrong with you are you ok!" Sadie screamed at him as she patted his back hard with her small fists as he choked for air.

"I'm...I'm good-" He wheezed as he raised up on one foot,"It's just my head feels like it's splitting open." trying not to alarm his friend any further. Seeing her irritated expression she didn't look phazed.

"Don't be such a bitch I'm sure it's just side effects." Sadie said as she rested her head on his shoulder and handed him the controller his hands shaking.

"I think I'm going to just rest right now ok, it's probably cause I'm exhausted heh."

Not wanting to push him any further she nodded relunctantly her blue eyes bore into his one good eye resembling pain.

"Hopefully it'll be better tomorrow."

_...If tomorrow ever comes..._


	3. OC's

Hey There well I was writing the 1st chapter right :D? But then my computer crashed D: NOOO! So now I have to wake till I can get it fixed and for now im using my brothers laptop .-.. What a pain that has been -_- ANYWAYS I Just wanted to list the OC's that are in the story =) YAY CONGRATS GUYS YOUR OC'S MADE IT LOL I thank you for the awesome OC'S :D

**Serpiente King **

**Ulrich (Nicknamed Red) **

**Freddy Cuellar nickname Wolf **

**Fenton "Fent," Wade **

**Keeton Oberlin **

**Sara MacTire **

**Ayumi Marvel **

**Ami Tokugawa **

**John Black Reyes **

**Jason Anderson **

**Geoffrey Kuribayashi Dees **

**Nero Corsal**

**Jin Shinamada **

**Misaki Haruhi **

**Natalie Harper **

**Kei Kamisaki **

**Juliet 'Jewels Summers **

**YAY *pops confetti* THANK YOU FOR OC'S :D AND YOUR SO WELCOME FOR ME ACCPETING THEM Now lets just hope for the best and hope my laptop is fixed by Friday ^^ R&R =) **


	4. ZDay

**Chapter 1: D-Day Begins**

"Our weather radar picks up that it will be officially cloudy today with 80% percipitaion and possibly at around 5o clock a thunderstorm. For the Seven Day Forecast I can see sunny days and possibly cloudy but no more rainshowers hopefully especially for all the ladies who are trying to keep they're hairstyles from going wild. I am Kerri Coleman reporting for Arizona Broadcasting Network Weather Reports..."

The pitter-patter sounds of rain started to make a light drizzle in a harminous motion. A few birds started there daily routine of singing to acknowledge that the sun was coming up soon. The clouds drifted over the placid town as the perfect scenery of the perfect neighborhood stayed in a perfect position like a mirage. But like every good painting there is an imperilous blur. They're are imperilous things going around the city, the states, and possibly, if it's not too late...the whole nation. Why don't we take a closer look?

As the rain fell lightly on the windows of houses a girl in the middle of Maple Drive in little of many town brick houses, stared blankly up ahead, staring out of the ominous window trying to get an understanding of anything.

_'Where am I?_' the young girl asked herself in her thoughts as she blinked her light blue eyes. Her surrounding were dark and gloomy and the only source of light was from the window as the moon began to let the sun takes it rightful place in the sky. She stared for a few more moments before squeezing her eyes shut for any glimpse of her memory.

_'AHHHhh! My head kills! AHHH'_ The images were coming back, flashing into little specs sparking her memory of strobe-lights;beer;disco balls;raves;dancing;more beer;a stangerous boy;making out;more beer;a cigarette;an apartment;making out against the wall; last drops of beer;sex;another beer;strangerous boy again;blood...But why Blood?

Slowly the girl risen up into a sitting position grasping the thin linen blankets to cover her exposed body.

_'Clothes..'_ She thought, _'Where are my clothes!..'_

Slowly but surely she slipped out of the bed quietly half smiling to herself as she saw the space next to her was empty only to have a shirt soaked in sweat to take up space.

_'Good I can just slip out unoticed and grab something at dunking donuts hmm I wonder if they're going to have the sprinkly special today with the extra swirls..'_

Letting her long black waist length hair cover her exposed parts she brung her mind slowly to he objective and slowly parted to the foot of the bed to find her clothes sprawled all over the floor. She looked around her surroundings again and grabbed for her white buttoned up shirt first covering her top half before grabbing her panties and short pencil skirt tugging her white thigh high stocking and finishing her look by placing her perfect feet into her thigh high boots. Without any other thought she stuffed her bra and a few condoms in her boot as well.

_'When in doubt pinky out!'_ She thought cheerfully as she looked around again.

'What am I missing again? hmm?' Her blue eyes scanned the unknown room as a small round sized whiteboard caught her attention between the slits of a desk and a dresser. Gradually she crawled on the floor like a meer little cat and reached her slim pale hand through clasping her whiteboard in tightly.

_'Is this glue?'_ She questioned herself as she slowly removed her fingers to see a white sticky liquid plastered all over her whiteboard, sniffing it she recoiled.

_'Gross Misaki...ha'_ She thought to herself as she grabbed a tissue which only made it worse.

Now she quickened up her pace while standing up, trudging in her 5 inch heeled boots to give her an extra height boost. She made her away through a hallway and an entryway looking for a sink or needed to wipe this white stuff off of her board.

_'There...'_ Her eyes retreating from all of the steam grazing a white wooden door with a vital burst of energy pouring out if it's edges, the sound of trickling water emerged from behind the closed door as the rain continued to pour. Hastily she walked right up to the door and swung it wide open. Out poured the mist as a gray slanky figure hovered over a white porcelain sink. The small confided space squeezed in a toilet and a showerhead. The mysterious figure hunched over stood silently still. Without a word Misaki knocked slowly on the door interested into who her lover of the day was.

...Nothing happened...At first...The figure dangling over the sink slowly turned to the source of the sound as it let out a massive and ugly groan as it gasped for oxegyn it didn't need anymore. His eyes had no iris as if a wave of pearls crashed and stole the darkness from his eyes. His skin dull and gray was peeling away from his abdomen to reveal white rotting bone. Everything seemed to slow down as the horrifying figure's jaw opened and its lanky arm struck Misaki with such a great force she let out a shredded scream as she toppled down onto the floor bumping her head onto a nearby table just outside the entryway.

The figure aimlessly grabbed at her arms as she brung them up to protect her face.

'This guy is stupidly morbidly drunk!' Her mind yelled doing all the screaming that her vocal cords failed to accomplish. Without a second thought she dodged the first slash of jaws that came to nibble into her arm. She let a small squeak as she hauled herself to her feet and ran towards the kitchen.

_'Knive!Knives!Knives!'_

She stopped for a moment to open all of the cupboards to come up short of not a single knife. She slowly started to panic as she looked for some type of weapon, just then the terrifying groan ranged in her ears as her eyes dilated looking into the souless eyes of that beast. It's head raised up, and if she wasn't suffering from such a bad headache she could've sworn it was smiling at her. For what seemed like seconds the thing lunged at her at full arm's length as she let out a small grunt grabbing a nearby frying pan before smacking it with all her might directly in it' chest as she heard the unfamiliar noises of bones being broken she let out a gasp.

_'What the hell!Did I just kill a man! No Misaki! No! You just made him go to sleep!'_

In a daze she slid down the wall her heart racing, her mind over working, her whiteboard splattered with blood. Then she heard a scream, it was really close and it was a high pitched scream of pain. It seemed to be coming through the walls...maybe it was?

"JACE YOU CAN'T SHOOT HIM HE DIDN'T MEAN IT PLEASE JUST STOP!" The high pitched scream sounding a little ragged as it made senseless gurgling noises of pleading. "DON'T-!

"THERE IS SOMTHING WRONG WITH HIM SADIE! I JUST CAME BACK FROM THE STATION I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING LATER BUT FOR RIGHT NOW I NEED YOU TO GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Another voiced barked that even made Misaki jump as she glued her ears to the wall.

"FOR GODS SAKE HE IS FUCKING SICK WE NEED TO TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL! NOW PUT YOUR FUCKING GUN DOWN JACK ASS!"

"NO LOOK AT HIM SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT! HE'S DEAD SADIE OK HE'S DEAD! I DON'T-

"YOU DON'T WHAT JACE? THINK HE'S HUMAN! IT'S DARREL FOR THE LAST TIME HE'S FUCKING FINE HE NEEDS THE HOSPITAL! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD! DARREL COME HERE!" There was a breathtaking silence as time seemed to have stayed in place , then another scream awakened followed by a crash before two loud shots were fired.

"No...No...Stop...Jace...STOP! STOP IT JACE! HOW COULD YOU! JACE AHHHH LET ME GO DARREL! DARREL !DARREL! NEEDS ME AHH !" The high pitched voice screamed in a burst of tears as she seemed to be putting on a struggle. Glass breaking and things spilled on the floor made Misaki's eyes widen.

Not realizing what she was hearing she backed away from the wall.

_'Something's not right...Something is just not right...'_

***In Jace's apartment* **

Glass sprinkled all over the blood painted floor as a slumped figure huddled in a corner. Red hair dripped with water, and clothes covered in grime and blood. With her hands in her knees Sadie slowly rose her head to hear the voice of her brother cursing as the tv flickered multiple images of disaster.

"We need to call mom and dad?" Jace whispered in a calming voice that it seemed of stone.

"There going to die." Sadie said her voice hollow with no subtle guilt or shame in what she said as they made eye contact. Her ice's bore into his as he squinted his eyes with uncontrollable anger.

"There going to die like Darrel." she continued, "And there's nothing you can do about it."

"Shut up Sadie! Shut up!"

"Look around you Jace!" She half-screamed, half-croaked as she stood up in rage. "Have you not even paid attention to the reporter on the news! We might as well give up hope like you did on Darrel!You said it yourself you knew something I didn't and now that I know...This world is going to shit."

"He was already dead Sadie and you know that now!" Jace screamed back. Sadie ran over to her brother in a burst of anger as she tackled him to the ground her black pajama shorts now ripped as her knees trickled blood from stray glass.

"You killed him!" She screamed loudly as she started to sob through a wave of tears.

Hands shaken Sadie slid off of her brother as she looked behind her. Her hello kitty blanket that was given to her by Darrel on her 7th birthday was now wrapped around his body as his arm hung limp. All living color had seemed to wash away from his body that morning as Sadie remebered waking up on the couch to see Darrel wobbling down the stairs. She remebered herself rushing to the stairs as he fell his eyes fluttering and blood coming from his nose and mouth as he vomited all over her. Then everything was a blur when Jace rushed through the house. His walkie talkie buzzing as he pointed a 9mm handgun directly to Darrel. As she started to fill the tears threatening to gush out Sadie heard a familiar anchorwoman's voice.

"I am Natalie Harper and I am here to report a mencaing pandemic has errupted in Arizona! Starting this morning there have been many reports that they're are mentally unstable roaming around the city carrying the Scarlett Fever virus. They carry onto other's by fluid contact or a bite wound. They seem to limp in groups and have discoloration they cannot talk but seem to communicate in moans and similiar sounds! The virus was enhanced by a last minute vaccination that carried a serum that made the outcome very! very! deadly. We inform people to stay in there homes! DO NOT go outside I repeat do not go outside!The Police and other special tactics forces are fighting off the medling criminals as-" The newsreporter who looked terrified to the core of her soul let out a scream of pure terror as her eyes bled tears.

"Gordon behind you!" She screamed to her camerman who stumbled, the screen now unprofessionally swung around like a ragdoll caught shots of a pregnant women with blood dripping from her shoulder where you could see the pinky pussed muscle already oozing with an infection. Her once beautiful blonde hair now pulled from her scalp as she lunged at the camerman his face, caught on camera as he screamed for the newsreporter to help him.

Everyone able to get to a TV could see as the woman grabbed for his neck before plunging her dirty mouth into his throat thrashing his body around as his arms twitched helplessy. There was a silence resting in every home as the screen cut off to another reporter who looked shaken as she still continued on with the news.

"Well how about the gas prices? President Barack Obama has made a law now stating-"

Jace cut off the tv as he looked at his sister,his face forming into a frown as his mind started to work into a motion of plans.

"Sadie...Remeber in 5th grade when you were going to be in the Shakespeare play Romeo and Juliet?" Jace stated off as he slowly grabbed for the closet.

"Ya and I remeber the faces of humiliation as I started to say my own dam lines!" Sadie said laughing through her tears.

"Ya..." Jace said as he made final eye contact with his sister, "Sadie , It's time to improvise!" As if the words didnt process in her brain Sadie staggered up as Jace ran towards the door.

"What? NOW!" She screamed as Jace swung the door open to get a smack of wind in response before giving his sister an understandable smirk.

"Ya improvise!"

With that Jace ran down the steps of 5555 Maple Hill Drive and down the northeast end of the street as he ran the way Natalie was going. The news reporter was on his mind, her big dark blue eyes with that scared memory of horror forever stamped into her brain. 'She was running down our street..' He thought to himself, 'She is somewhere-

Bang! The two heads clashed together like the cymbols of an orchestra as Jace hit the pavement hard. His gray hoodie covering his intern police uniform, now covered in a pool of fresh blood.

Jace groaned "Lord Jesus Son of Posedion!" As his hands clasp his forhead in pain, the rain picking at his eyes as he grabbed for his gun quickly fearing it was one of the infected. Caught by suprise Jace looked at the pale white face of a female with blonde hair cut in layers, her slim frame covered with a mid-thigh skirt, white shirt, black jacket and ankle combat boots.

"I'm so sorry!" Natalie screamed as she sniffled her skirt covered in blood as she grabbed onto Jace's arm to help him up. Jace felt the goosebumps as she pulled him up, the rain pouring hard than expected.

"Are you hurt? Did you break something? I'm so sorry!My cameraman was chasing me and-!" She rambled on as Jace shrugged her off with a laugh. Before he could say anything a car swerved down the road gaining speed of 70mph as the engine soared through. In the way of the 2010 sports car were a few inncoent people who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. There was a woman across from Jace and Natalie hanging out of a window of a blue townhouse half dead as small teeth tore through the tissue of her spine eating at flesh as small gray hands grabbed for it hungrily as Natalie's eyes teared up again.

The car now subquesntly out of control mowed over the lawn and into the blue house as the engine finally gave it and sparks flew before an inital fire started to spread out of control.

"Help! I'm trapped!" A frail voice raised in alarm from the car as Jace looked at Natalie who gave a tender look to the car.

"I'm Jace by the way!" Jace answered over the screaming noise as he gave his hand out to Natalie as her eyes, still fixated on the car flashed the unforgettable yearn to help.

"Ummm I don't think-" Natalie bolted towards the car before Jace could even pester on 100 reasons why she shouldn't go to the car but hey? He was a stranger to her.

Just as Natalie was grabbing for the car door a slim gray figure slipped out of the car onto the ground, it's hand cut up and bloody and grabbed for Natalie's ankle.

"Ahhhh!" Natalie shrieked as the infected yanked her to the ground as she kicked it repeatedly, her foot aiming wildley at its ribcage and away from it's mouth.

"Nataile!" Jace yelled as he raised his gun and in a swift blow was knocked to the curb as his caniving shoe strings bounced loosley along his shoes.

"Curse you fucking aglets!" He screamed forgetting about Natalie breifly as he paused for a moment to tie his laces together.

Just as Natalie was about to seal her fate as her foot gave it's self away from cramping she closed her eyes to wait for the pain of her feet being gnawed off. She could see what these things could do first hand. They walk in groups and shuffle slowly to there next victim before devoruing there insides and then going to the next. Leaving there victims to reincarnate into one of there own. She saw with her own two eyes as her cameraman was eaten with no right before her eyes stood with a look of sudden deep hunger behind souless eyes.

She could feel the tightening of her foot and braced her self for pain. This was the end of her new reporting life...This was it...Clamping on the damp rain Natailie sighed a shaky breath and...

_**Splat!**_

A hot sticky liquid sprayed Natalie's face as she opened her eyes in shock, her predator's head mushed into blood and brain juice as she quickly looked up at her Savior as the rain stung at her eyes. She could see the curves of muscles and the outline of a his hat. His hair was spiky and short with a tinge of blue and his skin was slightly tanned.

"...Jace?" Natalie said as the figure leaned in closer and she saw he wore a navy blue military sweater, black military cargo pants, black combat boots, and a cadet cap with mirrored shades to hide his eyes while a baton slid. Puzzeled by his shades and the rain.

"No but your close to it. My name is Jin Shimada and how may I do you of service?" He said as a blunt joke while Natalie grabbed his hand and he helped her up.

"I'm-

"Your the damsel in distress I was suppose to save. But! Yet again I fail like a boss!" Jace laughed uneasily at his own joke as the newfound strangers looked at the lifeless body.

"Is it coming back?" Natalie questioned as they watched the blood make a trial towards the curb.

No one asnwered her, even with the engine wheezed before steaming into another pit of fire all three of them just stood there. Shock turning into confusion which would turn into reality. Even as the left eye of there victim's eye was bulging out of it's socket looking at nothing but white they still didn't move. They froze in place even as the dead slowly came towards them. And a dead camerman stalked forward aching for a bite of the living...

***Back At Jace Apartment***

Sadie stood there through her doorframe as she watched the carnage unravel in the streets of her wholesome town. The wall she had graffittied two summers ago was now sprayed with a new bile color of red. She watched as those things came and ate anything in there path and then traveling to the next source of noise. Fustrated Sadie grabbed her duffelbag she placed at the bottom of the steps and took out the towel rod she tore off the wall in despreration. She watched as on of the dead grabbed at a barking puppy and took a whole chunk of it's stomach as the dog ferouciously barked in pain as it's little paws scrambled.

"Fuck you little dog-eating bitch!" Sadie screamed as she ran towards the dead guy and it's prey. She raised her towel rod before bringing it down on it's back and started to viscously attack now dead guy countinued to eat away at the dog's organs and only hissed at Sadie, eyes blank, skin peeling and gray, blood dripping before going back to it's feast.

"Why did you just have to kill the puppy!You stupid Mother Fucker!" She screamed wailing, her eyes closed, as the rod came down on onto the man's (well at least it looked decent enough to still be human) head with all the strength the 16 year old girl could muster. There was a groan and finally silence as Sadie opened her eyes with the tears stinging. The rain pouring and she stood there as a horde started to form. Sadie heaved heavily as she collasped and waited for the dog to come back and take a bite out of her leg but nothing came up. Just as she was about to just lay there she heard the cracking of glass and swifly turned around with the towel rod ready to pounce.

Sadie held in a breath as she saw another human being staring back at her.

"Ummmm Hello?" Sadie said as she quickly rubbed at her eyes immeaditley.

The girl watched her silently befor grabbing at a mini whiteboard and placinng her hands insider her thigh high boot and placed her permanet marker along tracing lines and curves of letters and patterns. Sadie's eyes widened a little in slight interest as she waited for whatever secret code this girl was going to write.

Finally sighing the girl smiled at her handywork as she sheilded the words a little from the way before they could wash away and Sadie let out a small laugh as she read the words placed by a scribbly smiley face.

_WOW_

* * *

**YAY MY LAPTOP IS GOOD NAO :D unforutantely I had to write this chapter over Q~Q buts it ok I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG :c I REALLY HOPED YOU LIKE ZOMG WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT O_O WHO KNOWS ;D R&R XD**


	5. Part 1 of 2

**Chapter 2: Zombie Cows**

The rain poured harder than ever as two strangers raced past the crowded streets of blood in a blur. They're shoes clashing to the pavement in a panicked hurry.

"Were almost there!" Sadie yelled to her companion as they rushed past shredded boddies. People screaming about there loved ones. Most running away from the monsters that started this whole chaotic morning. No one could tell the exact time it was, and no one could hardly care at this point.

There was a woman on the outside curb of the supermarket. Her blue nylon nightgown was patterned with blood as she cradled a dying boy in her arms. She screamed out to anyone who ran past her. Her hands soaking into the boys blood as she clasped his shirt in bloody palms.

"Help Me!" She screamed to the two girls as they rushed towards the supermarket. Misaki paused as Sadie went a few steps before stopping.

Misaki's eyebrows wavered as she looked at the lady who hugged the boy in her arms.

"Please child help us! Please!" She screamed, the lady stood up vigorously rushing over to Misaki grabbing her by the arms and shaking her. Misaki in shock stood there wide eyed as they lady mumbled incoherent words before yelling at the sky.

"Sacrifice your soul for my boy child!" She yelled grabbing Misaki by her black hair firmly.

"_Why is this happening" _Misaki thought as she looked inside the lady's brown beaded eyes, something was hypnotizing about them. Her eyelids drooped at the rain slabbed on the both of them. She clutched her whiteboard with both eyes as she continued to stare captivated. Not even noticing the dead woman's son rising from the ground as a moan escaped his lips.

Sadie panicked and her adranilline kicked in and she ran towards Misaki and the pyscho lady. Her first instinct was to push her away but instead she pulled her off and towards the moaning undead as he lunged for her.

"Get off of her you old hag!" Sadie yelled in the proccess as the boy sunk his teeth in the womens head. She screamed in horror as he ripped at her ear, shedding it in two. Sadie grabbed one of Misaki's arms and forced her to look away as they ran across the parking lot of the local supermarket.

Sadie dragged them along halfway through and pushed them both behind a black van. They both plundered to the ground to catch there breaths. Misaki fiercely righting something on her whiteboard as Sadie tried to blink away the rain as Misaki showed her, the whiteboard.

_Thanks! :)" _It read as Sadie let out a bowl of laughter.

She exchanged looks with Misaki who gave her a small smile.

"Ya know." Sadie started,

"I've never liked quiet dumplings like you but eh, your amusing" She said laughing again. There minds distracted from the reality running around them. There heads blocking out the ripping of flesh, the screams of pain, the running and panicked voices as people were slowly losing there minds.

_Ya know maybe we should get going before they store runs out of candy." _Misaki wrote as Sadie's face hardened. She grabbed her curtain rod and sprung up in full veiw of the supermarket as hundreds of people rushed in.

Sadie held up the curtain rod giving a warrior's wail before screaming in victory. "FOR NARNIA AND FOR NUTELLA!"

With that she grabbed Misaki's hand and they ran into the crowd, smiles of determination broadened on there faces.

***Outside with Jace***

Jin was standing there for what felt like hours. His hat cupped in his hands as he looked at his two new comrades. His leg shook involuntarily as he stopped it with his arm. Today was the weirdest and worst day ever. It started off normally at first, he was walking to school and nothing strange came out of the ordinary. He expected a boring day of AP classes and patroling the hallways, thinking of his troubled past as several police cars rushed past his street towards the harbor. Jin thought maybe a boating accident. But then nothing seemed to stick to the back of his mind. An uneasy feeling he brushed off.

Few minutes later he found himself in streets filled with blood. The images played back in his mind as a lady ran towards him, blood caked along her forehead as four grey figures stalked behind her. He rememeber as she fell and, the sounds of her screams as they tore into her back. He recalled the picture of the cop who ran out of his car to help and was easily overwhelmed. How Jin threw his cap on his head and took action. The blood of the policeman still dried on the baton placed at his side along with the other victims he decided deserved the end of there misery.

He remembered running for what seemed like miles and then seeing the woman he rescued earlier. How he seemed to switch out of characters drastically as he had on his cap. He panicked for a moment after they all got over there shock. He took it off for a while to get his head together and now he was jittery. His thought rambled.

"_Why is this happening? What's going on? How is this possible? What the hell started it?" _His mind raced.

"Hey you!" Jace yelled as Jin looked up behind his shades. He put on his cap and ran up towards the two.

"My name is Jace and this is Natalie." Jace said, they hovered in a corner in between two houses. They were hidden by shrubs.

"I'm Jin." He said simply. He wanted to get into action now. Figure out a plan and solution and fall into it. He was patient yet subtle.

"Ok Don't think I've gone pyscho but, we thought maybe we should stop by the local supermarket for some supplies while it's still fresh." Jace said.

"But-" Natalie interrupted.

"Since you saved my life I really think you should come with us." She added in sincere gratitude.

Jin thought about it, both of them looking at him for his input. If he was going to be part of this group he wanted to make sure he had atleast a 96% of survival. But rushing into a chaotic supermarket knowing that the probablity of most of the civilians were infected was 100 to none.

"Its too dangerous." Jin said. Jace sighed and grabbed Jin by the shoulders in a reassuring way as Jin gave him a glacial stare while Jace let out an akward laugh and stepped breifly towards Natalie.

Natalie pitched in this time. "Look Jin I know it sounds like sucidal."

"Correction it is sucidal." Jin conjured.

"But think about it!" Jace pitched in.

"Obviously this isn't a natural disaster. They're people eating people out here. And I think we all have seen movies like this. I mean come on all of the supplies are doomed to be gone, like food and mainly water." Jace added as Natalie covered her mouth in hopes tears wouldn't spill out. There lives were over. Who knows what's happening outside there small hometown. Were all the states like this?

"Fine." Jin sighed. He had every right to leave and yell at these people they were crazy but then again. He also wanted to see the look on Jace's face when he gets there and see there is no possible way they could go through with it. He smiled to himself. That was his plan, and he was sastified.

"If we go were going to have to go now, besides the weather can't get any worse." Natailie added, her blonde hair a little frizzy as the rain dripped half hearlty off of the shrub leaves.

The three of them peeked between the leaves to see the carnage unfolding knowing it would get worse as the day grew older.

Jace threw up his pistol and screamed in triumph, "THIS IS SPARTA!"

Then he ran out into the open. The footsteps of Jin and Natalie running behind him.

* * *

**WOOOOAAAAAAHHHH! O_O Sorry ;c not a lot of details. But hey I can tell u one thing they're going to meet about 6 new people. Hint cough* maybe your oc was ecorting people out of a cough burning building. Maybe you were coming from school with your cough infected brother. Maybe you saved Sadie randomly cough* maybe you drove them to safety and more ;D! So uhh read and review :3 I wrote this whole chapter in about 3 hours XD! Just alittle something something.**


	6. Chapter 3:Brains and Bubblegum

**Chapter 3: Bubblegum and Brains**

"We have to go on without him."

"No I won't leave him."

"Come on Ayumi you can do this." The boy responded placing a hand on her shoulder as she cowared away holding her brother in her arms.

"I can't do it I'm too weak." She sniffled in a quiet whisper. Her big brown innocent eyes filled with tears as she looked at her brother's face filled with so much pain as he coughed up more blood. Her blood hair red rested between them.

"Kozan it's going to be ok." She said sadly,tears contiously trickled down the sides of her pale face.

"It's going to be alright right?" She asked this time, looking at the boy beside her, with a sense of hope.

The boy was standing at the the height of about 5'8. He wore a high school uniform with a cowboy hat and a backpack with his extra belongings. His buzzed cut hair was hidden underneath the hat as he looked down at the 12 year old next to him and sighed. Nervously twisting at the dog tags around his tanned seemingly skin. He was cacasion/asian so no one could actually tell if he was naturally toned out tanned some by some people. Being 18 he didn't know how to respond to such a small kid. He looked at the state of her brother and grimaced.

_He has about 2 minutes to live before I have to slice him with my bowie knife._The boy thought as he carefully examined a way he could grab Ayumi and run out of there before anymore of those monsters decided to peak behind the dumpster truck of there combined middle school and high school.

"He's -" The boy started cautiously, not wanting to upset Ayumi any more than she already was.

"He's not going to make Ayumi I'm sorry. But if you want we can say our final goodbyes, and you I can take you somewhere safe like I promised."

"No your lying Geoffery!I'm not leaving him! If he dies I don't know what I would do! He's my brother! I just can'-" Ayumi discontinued as a hand forcefully grabbed her shirt. Her eye's widened to see the figure laying in her small little arms was still her brother. Ayumi's lips broadened out into a huge smile as she laughed joyously.

"Kozan your still with me!" She said almost unbeliveably as her brother's eye's darted back and forth between her and his friend.

"Ayumi..." He started before coughing up more blood.

"Yes big brother."

Kozan paused, his hand smudgly wiped a tear from her eyes as he whispered something neither of them could here, and then he died.

"Kozan!" Ayumi yelled shaking her brother violently.

"No! Kozan, don't die! I need you with me! I need you to protect me! I'm too weak! I'm nothing without you, please! What if someone hurts me again? You won't be here! Kozan! Don't die please! NO!" Ayumi shrieked as her brother took a sickly colored hand and tightened around her throat as she looked horrified in his dire white signs of his previous life now gone. Any rememberance of his sister, now gone.

Geoffery who was silently mourning for the lost of his friend swiftly took his and swiftly sliced the top half of the _thing _arm before taking his free hand to swiftly push Ayumi gently to the side. The _thing_ snapped at Geoffery's feet, obviously ignoring the pain of his missing arm. Ayumi cried loudly in the middle of the ground as Geoffery made his way behind his friend and cupped his neck in his palms.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled as Kozan slowly tried to grab and Geoffery with his handicapped arm as blood squirted out of the wound.

Geoffery closed his eyes and in one fast move, he twisted the neck of his dead friend and the body fell to the ground. This time he lay still forever.

Geoffery looked at his white shirt with the school's uniform soaked in blood and decided not to puke over the fact that he killed his best friend.

"Ayumi." Geoffery asked as he turned around and walked casually to the side of dumpster and as he saw Ayumi cowering against the broken metal fenceline as a legion of shadowy figures cornered her. Ayumi simply whimpered as they came closer and closer, 5ft,4ft,3ft, there moaning all pitched in like an eerie choir as they stumbled and limped for there next meal. Even one of the _them_,a middle school 8th grader it seemed, came crawling on the bumpy ground, moaning loudly as a trail of guts followed.

"If I die at least I will be with Kozan." She thought to herself as she closed her eyes and slid down the wall in exhaustion.

"Ayumi!" Geoffery yelled as he ran to her aid. It hadn't seemed like a minute before they found themselves in trouble.

"_Ya so much for keeping her safe." _He thought as he ran towards them with his trusty bowie knife. Now was not the time to reach into his bag and get his Spetsnaz shovel or Reimington 1911 R1 and other handy and nifty weapons he kept in there.

Before he could reach Ayumi the nearest of _them _ grabbed her thin leg and she shrieked. The hungry demon gnawed aggresively into the air, her open jaw cracked crookedly as she tried hard to move her lower jaw, the skin lingering off as blood and puss dripped onto Ayumi's angle. Finally _it_ got a good grip and came in for the kill.

**Kplink!**

Ayumi opened her eyes and for a second, thought she saw a angel. His red hair covering his left eye as his shiny blue eye stared right into her pure soul. She noticed that _they_ were away from her as if the angel's presence made them flee.

Ayumi gasped as he spoke in a nice tone, "Don't worry little girl!" The voice spoke brightly as he knelt down, a 9mm pistol rested in his hands, but all Ayumi did was keep her gaze on him. She hardly noticed Natalie,Jin, and Geoffery fighting off the rest of the infected. A load of about twenty came shuffling towards them but Jace wouldn't let Ayumi see. She look like she had been through enough.

"I'm Jace." He said smiling "And I made all of the little creepers go away with my," Jace paused as he gave Ayumi a bright smile on his face to emphasize his white pearly teeth, the only think suprsingly clean on him.

"Oscar winning,global,best theatrical smile ever. Ain't it dazzilin'" He asked as Ayumi giggled without notice and let some more tears spill to the concrete.. This guy reminded her of her brother's humor and it made her sad to think about him, but in a weird way it made her smile to think about him hitting her with one of his corny jokes.

"...Big Brother." She hadn't noticed she said it outloud as she threw her arms around Jace and tears streamed down her face.

Jace didn't say anything as he let the little girl cry out her emotions on his shoulder. Reminding him of Sadie in a way, so he patted her head soflty and waited till either Jin or Natalie would tell him it was ok to move on. Thinking about his sister reminded him of how important it was to get back to her.

"_I'm such a fucking idiot! How can I forget about my own flesh and blood!" _He thought as he carefully reached into his pocket to see his phone with 68% battery life and_ (1) New Message_.

He skillfully flipped open his phone and clicked the _view_ button on his screen.

_From Sadie Recieved 10:37am_

_Hey Jace! Yes I'm alive! Suprised right?Anywho I still don't fully understand what's going on here and no clue how to stop it :D! But I can tell you If you know me so well you should know I got hungry! So what did I do? I ran all the way to the local supermarket with my new friend Misaki. So if you didn't become part of these crazy people's dollar menu I guess you can meet me there. P.S Misaki looked through my pics. And thinks your smokin. Oooh ;3 lol no matter what happens girls will be girls ^-^! Anyways love ya bye~!_

**-In The Market With Sadie-**

A caution yellow sign slid across the floor, as people attacked each other for the remaining food in there local town. One man smashed a lady in the head with a baseball bat as she tried to make a run with a carton of water. Leaving her 3 year old child in the cart crying. Over in Aisle Three a sister turned on a brother as they pointed a pocketknife at each other's throat. Each not trusting the other as they looked at the last disenegrating supplies of tylenol. When the world fell into disaster people showed there true colors. Over in aisle 7 there was a cluster of teenagers brawled and bickered over in the cookie department.

"God dammit! Get the fuck off of my oreo's before I stuff this curtain rod down your throat!" Sadie yelled as she stared down her opponet and gang who only just laughed.

"Ha! I found them first! Sorry Shorty but, how about you climb all the way up top for another pack hmm?" The girl said pointing to Misaki and Sadie as the boy behind her snickered there cart full of nothing but food. Most of it was seemed to have required a refriagator but Sadie didn't care all that mattered was her stomach growled.

Misaki and Sadie were both tired to the max. Fighting there way through the store was such a bust. People clawing and screaming as they ran all over. Some were even stealing televisions from the nearby stores and throwing them everywhere to break glass. This was suppose to be heaven for Sadie. Looting all these different stores with no police to threaten to lock you up or taze you. But she hated the idea when 750 other people were all trying to steal at her and Misaki made it through without any harm but it was time consuming. Then instead of grabbing a big ol' cart they decided to grab a pair of bookbags and stuff whatever they could in it. But then, one of those monsters came out of no where and soiled Sadie's shorts with it's blood so they grabbed some extra clothes. She even texted her brother for a had an fair amount of food but Sadie wasn't sastified till she had...Double Stuffed Oreo Cookies. And now here was this girl smirking at the redhead, getting in the way of her and her aching taste buds. Sadie sized her up.

The girl was slender and tanned, with bright blue eyes, she wore a purple punky skirt, with purple stockings, black sandals, with a black tank top and purple jacket. But what made Sadie snort out in laughter was the girl's hair. Which was in nice curls, combed neatly with purple hair.

"Whats so funny?" The girl asked as hr eyebrows raised and she held a pokerface of confusion.

"Ahahaa!" Sadie laughed,

"You look like a fucking barney minion with all that purple!" Sadie said as she fell onto the floor laughing.

"LAWL RAWR!" She continued curling her fingers impersonating claws, as she continued to laugh, her stomach on the verge of bursting like a pinata.

The girl's eyes grew small as her face flushed with rage. She clenched her fists, ripping into the oreo package before dropping it to the ground.

"Ami..." The boy said a playful smile was played on his face as he sighed contently watching his friend overreact in an instant.

Ami ignored her friend and cracked her knuckles.

"Like your the one to talk you little redheaded freak!" Ami yelled back her anger building as Sadie continued to laugh.

"Ok that's it!" Ami shouted, she stabbed at Sadie fist first tackling her to the ground.

"How does it it feel now loser!" Ami asked smiling as Sadie looked innocently pinned up by Ami as she started to call Sadie names.

Sadie whistled as she smiled, "Well I would sit here all day and let you rage at me, but o looky, there's people running around here like crazed monkey's and your breath smells like a old decaying lady, sitting ontop of a man with sweaty armpits, sitting on a ton of rotten garbage." Sadie replied getting enough momentum and space to bring her knees up and kick Ami in her stomach. Ami complained in pain as she toppeled over grabbing her stomach with one hand and grabbing Sadie by the hair as Sadie blinked back in suprise.

"Get of off me you fat ass eggplant!" Sadie yelled swinging at the air as Ami smacked Sadie along her cheek.

"You started it you stupid midget!" Ami yelled back as Sadie grabbed her by her leg and scooted her underneath before punching her nose. The two girls bumped into the cupboards of the aisle and a stack of Kellog's dietary cookies fell on them both.

"Look whose top dog now!" Sadie asked yelling.

As the two girls brawled in the middle of the aisle. Misaki watched with her whiteboard high up in the air with a drawing of a scoreboard for the first there minutes.

_Sadie= Five Ami=Three GO SADIE! :P! _

It read. But for a short moment Misaki got bored and wanted to see if any bubblegum was still available.

_Hmmmm there!"_She thought. The jackpot. The double stuffed oreo cookies left unattended for the whole time. If Misaki got them for Sadie maybe Sadie would get them some gum. Misaki's eyes hardened. If Sadie didn't get her gum Misaki decided she would throw a fit on the floor and demand it with all her might.

So she crept slowly down the aisle to the unsupervised package and leaned down to get it. Her thigh high leather boots squeaking against the other stack of chesnut cookies.

_Almost There Misaki! You Got This!_," She encouraged herself as she went in for the reach.

Then a foot stamped onto the edge of the blue parcel.

It was Ami's friend. He was a little tan, but mostly white, he had smooth brown eyes, he had brown meduim length hair and a nice looking face. Even with high heels the boy still overtowered Misaki by at least 1 foot and a couple inches.

"Whats cooking good lookin? I'm Freddy, the hotties call me wolf." Wolf winked at Misaki as she frowned, she found his humor corny and amusing, she was pissed he would'nt give her the cookies.

Misaki's eyes widened and she did the first thing that came to mind. She whacked him in the head with her whiteboard.

"Ow come on babe we have'nt even exchanged digits yet!" He said as Misaki took another plan of action and stepped on his foot with her heeled boot.

"Ouch! Geez louis! Why can't we be friends?"Wolf asked as Misaki stuck her tongue out. She grabbed the oreo cookies quickly and flipped her black hair back in success.

She went behind Sadie and tried to pull her off of Ami as the two girls kicked and punched each other.

Misaki whacked Sadie with her whiteboard too as Sadie spat at her. "Can't you see I'm busy!"

Misaki gasped and rolled her eyes. _How dare this scrawny tomato talk to me like that!"_ Misaki was also about to kick Sadie in the butt with her boot when she felt a sudden pressure in her back and before she knew it she fell ontop of Sadie, who fell ontop of Ami who cursed to the sky in fustration, telling Wolf to help her out of this mess.

Misaki wanted to scream that an infected man-eating _thing _was on her. When she felt the presence get up and shift away from her.

"What the hell Misaki!" Sadie yelled as she pushed the other girl off of her.

Misaki pouted, it wasn't her fault. Wolf grabbed Ami and helped her to her feet as they all looked at the stranger, all ready to punch his face at once.

The boy was about 5'10, he was slim with a bit of muscle, he was light skin with visible scars on his wrists and other visible areas. He had jet black hair with a red streak in a fringe he had cut up to cover his right eye. His hair falling just below his ear. He had earphones in his ear, he had on a black hoodie with a black shirt, and some vans, with a pair of dark blue jeans.

_Nickleback-How You Remind Me_ was blasting through his earbuds. What pissed Sadie off the most was that it was her favorite song.

She straightened out her red ponytail before marching over to the boy and grabbing him by the collar.

"Hey you!" She yelled really loud possibly for the whole store to hear. The boy's hazel eyes followed there way to Sadie and they took in her features in suprise. He slowly took out his earbuds as he looked at the adolescent give him a smug, playful look.

"Sorry I blacked out." He mumbled.

Ami replied this time, "O ya! Well Maybe I Can Punch What Just Happened Back Into Your Brain Moron!"

Wolf laughed and hugged Ami, "Sorry my little teapot is a little steamed if you get what I mean." Wolf said grinning as Ami gave him a devil glare.

"I'm Nero." The boy said subtle, wiping off his jeans as he looked behind him and at the strangers faces.

Misaki walked up to the boy with a grin, _He is cute like almost every other boy I meet _She smiled to herself as she showed him her whiteboard.

_What were you running from? _It read.

"Oh!" Nero said snapping his fingers and giving an awkward laugh.

"I uh, I was running from this big, huge, hairy fat thing!" He said trying to act out his words in majestic hand signs.

"I was looking for some beef jerky when it just came at me bro like Wooosh!" Nero explained as the others look at him weirdly. Until Sadie interrupted.

"WOOOOAAAA! WOOOAHH! WOAA! WAIT!...They have beef jerky?" Nero looked surprised at the redhead and gave a small grin.

"Ya I took the last three bags." Nero said looking almost shamefully, his earbuds hanging loosely around his neck

Before Sadie could have a whole convo about beef jerky. Ami interrupted them once again.

"Wait what thing were you talking about Nero?" She asked her face going from confusion to fear as Nero thought about his answer.

Misaki, Wolf, and Ami all moved back as Sadie raised her eyes up to the most replusive thing she had ever seen in her life.

A man, no scratch that, a _thing_ was upon them, looking through the crooked, broken rims of a pair of rectangluar glasses. The glasses had blood on them and the righ eye of _it _was bulging out of it's socket, ready to burst. It moaned as it stepped forward. It's business suit ready to explode. He had to be atleast 300-450 pounds they all thought. He could barely move through the aisle as it gave a hungry moan for it's prey. Misaki handed Sadie the package of double stuff cookies and Sadie dropped it, paralyzed in fear it may attack. She kicked the bag aggresively to the thing that had once been a man and gave it a unpersuading smile.

"If you eat those and not use you get a 50% discount on all items in the store." She offered raising her hands in the air and giving a shrug. The giant beast opened it's mouth to show about nine teeth missing giving a crooked smile, and it shuffled slowly forward as the gang all turned around only to be blocked by more of the undead.

"You should've told them 100% off!" Ami said as they all crammed up into a big circle.

Before anyone could react there were gunshots and bloody screams all over the place. Maybe someone figured out what was happening in side aisle 7 and wanted to alert more. There were more gunshots heard and a raspy voice shrieked.

"THE INFECTED HAVE REACHED INSIDE!"

**Hope you liked it ^_^ Weee! Yay more OC's were introduced :D more will be in the next chappy sorry I'm not getting into as much detail. I will make sure to fix that once everyone is introduced. Trying not to lack in that department XD anyways here's a nice treaty chapter enjoy it I guess! Consume it very slowly so u can enjoy the low calorie enriching words ;3 XD R&R!**


	7. Chapter 4:Friends and Foes Part 1

Chapter 4: New Friends New Foes Part 1

_Where are you?!_

_Sent 11:06 am_

_Sadie?U There?_

_Sent 11:08 am_

_I swear to go Sadie If I get inside this market and your dead im going to kill you!...I take that back cus u would be dead...right? O well whatever! Just live! _

_Sent 11:09 am _

_Uhh Sadie maybe your too busy to answer but I'm in the market now with four other people were in aisle nine they're alot of people im coming to get you even though you probably wont get this message but if i die in the proccess I love you little sis and I'm sorry for all the bad things I've done including leaving the door unlocked so your dog Humfrey could run away and told you he got hit by a car...I was just really jelous cus i couldn't get a turtle..._

_Sent 11:12 am_

Jace flipped his phone closed and stuffed it in his black pants pocket. He hid in the coner between Potato Bread and Spaghetti, cans were spilled everywhere along the floor, a can of beans spilled against the tiled floor.

Jin and Geoffery were taking food from the aisle quickly and stuffing whatever they could in they're pockets. Geoffery took off his hat just to fill it with a stack of sweet corn.

Jace leaned back on a pack of dried raisins as Natalie grabbed for some rice and nestle chocolate chips.

"How come your not doing anything Jace?" A small voice asked as Jace looked down to see Ayumi, looking back up at him. He looked at her soaked school uniform, covered in sweat,grime,blood,and tears. _Poor kid going through so much already _Jace thought.

"Well?" Ayumi asked raising an eyebrow as Jace gave a tensed laugh, "I'm just worried about my sister that's all."

Ayumi gasped her hands covered her mouth and her face flushed. Jace looked sideways at her and was going to ask her what was wrong when a gun shot went off in the store.

"Ahh!" Natalie screamed sending a can of yams crashing to the floor her foot loosing momentum as she tripped and stumbled on her own two feet. Geoffery, who was 3ft away rushed over to her aid swiftly catching the yams and subconciously placing a hand on her back to keep her from falling.

"Your Okay Ma'm?" Geoffery asked as Natalie blushed furiously making a squeaky noise and grabbing her yams from him.

"Thank you but what was that?" She asked shaken as she went over to Jace as an impluse.

"It sounded like a gunshot." Jin butted in, "I heard screams and people running from the exit back there." Jin raised his head higher and made eye contact with Jace who stared them all blankly in the face. His mind on his sister.

"Did she text back?" Jin asked knowing from the look on Jace's face she did nothing of the sort. But Jin's motive was to get Jace to realize his sister's chance of survival was decreasing rapidly.

"Heh..She's in here somewhere.." Jace mumbled and Natalie looked at him in sympathy patting his shoulder for support.

Ayumi frowned, _I want him to be my new big brother Kozan.._ She thought.

_Jace is alot like you big brother and I want you back...Is it wrong to ask if he doesn't find his sister...Nevermind that is the meanest thing I could ever think of! Forget I even thought of it big brother...I want to meet Jace's sister, maybe she is nice like him and saves peoples lives..._Ayumi shook her head as if too shake the thoughts out and looked up too see Geoffery hovering above her.

"We have to go Ayumi." He said and before she could react he lifted her up bridal style and started to quickly sprint. She was confused,just a second ago they were all getting food and now they were running but where?

Then her heart froze and her skin grew cold. The five of them stopped, weapons raised as they looked at a group of the undead all shuffling toward aisle 7. Ayumi hid herself in Geoffery's shirt as she started to feel dread.

Acting quickly Natalie went over to Geoffery and grabbed Ayumi from his arms and carried her. She knew if she couldn't fight she would atleast protect someone's walked towards the front with Jace and Jin as he mouthed a silent thank you in courtesy to Natalie.

"They haven't noticed any of us yet have they?" Geoffery asked as he turned his head fully sideways utterly and quizically curious of this whole situation. Ever since it happened he couldn't fully comprehend it. He didn't really know what was happening ever since Kozan turned. He just knew that people were going crazy, and that wasn't a suprise.

"They're complete dumbasses." Jace laughed flinging his left arm in they're direction as they continued to shuffle and limp into the aisle.

Jin said through clenched teeth, "Are we just gonna stand here or shall we fight, seeing there might be people in that aisle defensless."

After saying his statement Jin ran towards aisle 7 and assaulted the first infected person he could reach. He swung his baton across the back of the dead man's skull, his hair matted and ripped in clumps as _it_ fell to the promptly went in for the kill as he raised his weapon and collided it against the guy's head, a moan escaped the musted lips of the infected and it was dead, forever.

Then he quickly went into the aisle, he was shocked to see a group of five people huddled in a circle and only 2 of them were actually armed.

One of them was a short redheaded girl with bright blue eyes bashing at 3 crazies with a curtain rod as she hit one in the leg as it stumbled but didn't stop stalking for it's prey. And right against her back was a boy with a M4 Carbine swatting at a woman with a bite wound in her neck, her flesh dangling as blood squirted from the wound.

"Wolf don't waste you bullets!" A girl with purple hair chided who was up against the aisle wall with a shorter girl with a whiteboard beside her.

Jin's eyes gleamed as he saw his oppertunity to charge in as the redheaded girl bashed at one of the undead's brain and shut her eyes tight as blood sprayed a nice line from the tip of her eye, to the bridge of her nose.

"Aww dammit!" She screamed as she stepped blindly infront of her and tripped onto the floor.

Jin briskly ran over to help and swung his baton at the closest one as his game plan. He swung the baton up into the upper chest would be as he made contact with the ribcage the _thing_ hissed as it toppled over and Jin slammed his weapon where the spinal cord and brain met.

Sadie rapidly wiped at her eyes as she cried in fustration, tears ran down her face as she kicked her legs scared that something would come up and attack her.

Jin watched as he caught in the corner of his eye the purple haired girl who was now cornered by two crazies as Wolf kept his hands occupied protecting Misaki who tossed her whiteboard at an infected trying to chew on her boots. The girl started to panick and chew on her fingernails and she took her right hand and grabbed for anything she could and started to throw them only to have _them _moan in irritation as they pried for their next meal.

"Get away from me you freaks!" She yelled throwing Chip Ahoy's and Goldfish. An infected boy that looked about eleven grabbed her leg and yanked it as she screamed flailing all her limbs as it came to devour his meal.

Jin ran in ready for another one, another pyschopath gone for good. Just as Jin came close to Ami who still struggled for her life he was blown to the floor as a heavy hand crashed into him sending him down and his hat falling out of reach. A couple of items from the top shelf came down on him as he froze in fear. His unmatching eyes bulged as he looked at the monster responsible. It was a huge towering giant with the hips twice the size of an elephant it seemed.

It was a nightmare to look at, it had broken rimmed glasses and crooked teeth as it opened it's mouth to feast on Jin. It's fat-meat sized hand grabbed for him as Jin dodged the first attack sliding backwards along the floor in fear of getting caught his eyes frantically looking around for his cap.

He spotted the black cap underneath Sadie's red hair as she still rolled all over the floor and fighting the air, her body at least inches away from the monster that lunged for Jin.

Jin didn't know what to do or think as he backed up again as the fat crooked bald beast charged for him again this time getting closer than before.

Just as things couldn't get any worse Jace emerged from behind him along with Geoffery and another dude he never seen, as they all plunged at the barbaric _thing _in front of them.

Geoffery who had a backpack slung across his back took his bowie knife and accurately sliced at the head of a nearby infected as he sliced through the neck severing arteries in the _thing's_ throat canal. Blood poured from the wound as it fell down, decapacitated.

"Aww seems like came here to do some grocery shopping like the rest of us." Jace said in a high pitched voice.

The giant's white eyes turned it's attention to Jace as he whistled and gave out a laugh outshinging the screams from the outside of the aisle.

"There we go big boy! Look's like you would like a nice juicy meal. Did I tell you that here we have a five star tradition of serving anything you most desire. That includes," Jace shrugged his lips curled into a cocky smirk.

"A nice delicious meal called Jace." Jace said pointing to himself, "I am a tasty entree with nice fine hair that smells like raspberries and nice muscles to chew on like chicken." Jace urged, the beast moaned and Jace new he had his attention. "Bingo." Jace muttered.

Then Nero, silently went in and swooped up for Sadie,bringing his arms outward towards her, as she attacked him with her feet causing an unexplained scene, Nero's palms were ready to grab for her but instead she kicked his ring finger in as he winced in pain and pushed her foot forward then back as he slid across the floor right between the giant's legs and onto the other side of the aisle.

"Sadie!" Jace yelled as he felt a rush of anger, No one messed with his little sister. He heard more screaming and raised his pistol to the fat brute.

"Ok you little peice of crap, time to die!" He said waving goodbye as a round of loud shots echoed.

_ .BoomBoom_

Jace shot blankly at the _thing's_ chest,arm,leg,and stomach and just as Jace stopped to reload, Wolf came up behind him crouching as he raised his gun sending a round of ammo into the fat guy's chest.

The _thing_ stumbled backwards but not phased as they both continued to shoot.

Then Misaki, Ami,Ayumi,and Nero came along throwing all types of food at it as it moaned in anger. It swung it's arm forward, just as Jace was reloading it's arm came and grabbed for his shirt. It was dumb, but it was strong.

It yanked Jace up squeezing his shoulderblades as it moaned, salivia drooled from his lips as Jace closed his eyes readu for pain.

Just then a gunshot went off and the grip of the gian loosed and Jace fell to the floor in agony as he grabbed at his shoulder biting his lip.

Everyone looked at each other in suprise wondering where the shot came from as Ayumi rushed from behind Natalie and went to Jace side to see if he was badly injured.

There was silence as Natalie stood there frozen. Her hand gripped tightly around a silenced Pardini PC/GT45-5 fitted with a C-More sight. Tears ran silently down her eyes as her body shook in exhaustion as she collasped on the ground in her hands and knees and Geoffery walked over to her. She cried sputtering out words.

"I've...never..killed a man." She cried, "I was just scared I'm sorry." She yelled as Geoffery patted her back akwardly while she cried in his arms.

The thing had crashed on the floor with a big bang and dust was everywhere, the aisles gave away and went down like dominos as people dead and alive rushed in all chaotic directions.

Through the dust everyone expected to see Sadie still there.

_SADIE! _Misaki thought, as she race over to where the fat giant layed still and watched her step as she looked for any signs of a red hair. All she saw was blood pouring out of the giant's head wound as the bullet lied deep in his brain. Misaki's stomach turned, she had a feeling Sadie had ran off, but where too? Misaki didn't think about it, instead she tip toed over the beast and ran into the crowd of panicky people, her high heel boots crashing onto the floor unoticed.

Jin who was paralyzed the whole time suddenly gained concious of his surroundings and grabbed for his hat and stuffed it back on his head, instantly calming down.

Ami and Wolf examined the body and Ami asked out of the blue,

"Where is the redhead midget and the weird whiteboard talking girl?"

Jace opened his eyes and through the clearing he saw Ami and the dead body, and no sign of his sister, along with thousands of bodies running around everywhere.

What was happening and What was this world coming too?

**Ok so this chapter did not go at all how I planned XD I wanted to introduce some new people and actualy have a good storylin going here when my computer keeps blacking out and keeps asking me to reboot -_- I've been trying QQ and my microsoft word has crashed so i have to stick with wordpad that doesn't even have a spelling/grammar check .-. WELL HERE IS SOME GOOD NEWS BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER WAS CRAPPY BUT I LEFT YOU WITH SUSPENSE THATS A GUARENTEE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AWSOME AND GOOD NEWS NEXT CHAPTER IS ALL THE OC's TOGETHER WHICH MEANS (Urlich(red), Sara MacTire,Keeto Oberlin,Jason Anderon, Kei, and Juliet'Jewels'Summers, and John Black Reyes will be introduced in that order.) AND THAT MEANS YAY FINALLY SOME DETAILS I CAN PUT IN AND THE CHARACTERS CAN ACTUALLY GET TOGETHER AND KNOW EACH OTHER. BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE UHH SINCE THIS WAS MORE OF A FILLER FOR THE NEXT CHAP I WOULD ASK U GUYS WHERE DO U WANT UR OC'S TO CRASH AS IN A PLACE TO STAY AND :O ONE MORE THING YOU DON'T HAVE TO BUT IF U HAVE PICS OF UR OC'S AND WANNA SEND THEM IN TO HELP ME DESCRIBE THEM BETTER GO AHEAD. READ AND IF U WANT REVIEW EVEN THO THIS CHAPTER SUCKED BUTT XD SORRY AGAIN I MIGHT REWRITE IT LATER! BUT CANT WAIT FOR PART 2 C:**


	8. Chapter 5

**Aren't you glad too see me ;)? 2013 some big changes this year! I'm a freshman in high school second semester now and I was reading Stephen King The Cell when i thought hey i wonder about...fanfiction? It's flu season and shit but eh a lot has happened but i really miss you guys :3 O and shout out to King Kubar!Such an awsome beta and FF friend and No I'm not dead lol but everything is great! Today I'm sneezing my ass off and ready to dip in some HOTD...ness? well Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lost and Found**

The world was coming to a fatal end, and everyone knew it. Only the deaf and dumb wouldn't be able to perceive the havoc outside because they couldn't hear. Hear the terrifying screams as people, young and old, ran through the streets like rabid animals as their tormentors followed. The horrifying moans of the flesh-eaters that now stalked around the Earth in a motionless cycle for food. Where no one spared, not even the children.

In this new world, a young male, about the age of 22, with an abnormal height of 6'9 and a thick muscle build, sat sullenly in the passenger seat of an enhanced Humvee He brushed his short thick and wavy black hair out of right eye and tried to comb it with his hands to the left side, as neatly as possible. His amber eyes watched, captivated by the mass amount of murders on the street.

The driver, who had saved the boy's life earlier didn't want to look at what the roads had spread out for him. _I'm too old for this, _he thought to himself. _It seems like there was not enough room in heaven or hell to put me under before all of this happened._ The man was at the accomplished mark of age 60. Even though he wasn't your average grandpa, he was very fit. Working in the military for 43 years he had is advantages along with was 6'4 with a weight of 204lb of pure muscle, dark tan skin. With charcoal black eyes, gray colored hair styled in a typical high and tight military hair cut; with a body that would put most man a third his age in shame. This man's name was John Black Reyes, and he was a military hero. John, who had woke up this morning hoping for a peaceful day to just sit back, was delayed when he turned on the news. The blood that filled the streets and the studio frightened faces was all too good to be true. And after that to prove a point his daughter had called frantic and hysterical.

"Trudy dear, slow down so daddy can understand you." He said, putting on his military attire and looking for his keys.

"T-h-h-There missing daddy!" She cried over the phone to her father, helpless to get a hold of some help.

"I tried to call the police!" She added, "But the lines are the busy! A-and I don't k-know what to do!" She wailed in between tears. "John and Jessica a-are at s-s-school right now and, neither of them are picking up their phones!"

John managed to talk to her calmly on the other end of the line, taking his time to get the information of their location as he strapped himself down in his M1114 Humvee(surprised the boy wasn't in the least interested in the decked out vehicle). There school was right across the street from the supermarket, he remembered it was only 15 minutes away. The boy in his passenger seat he head picked up on the way across the bridge, was outnumbered by a pair of infected. Wielding a fire axe and yelling occasionally to extract energy to fend himself off. John had introduced himself but the very tall teen just nodded in gratitude and got inside without question. Now here the two of them were and John knew nothing about this kid, not even his name. _I could've picked up a criminal for all I know_, he thought.

"Hey kid..." John started off, the boy turned his attention to the old man and waited for his question.

John gave him a small smile, "What's your name?"

"...It's Fenton Wade, but you can call me Fent." He announced, despite all of the scars on the young man's body, he had a nice handsome square jaw and neatly cut sideburns to go with it.

"The name is John Black Reyes." John had repeated from earlier, taking his eyes off the road for a second and taking his hand aside to shake the man's hand.

"Where were you headin' Fent?" He asked as Fent let go of John's had and this time stared at his axe. "No where I suppose. I was going to go a nearby nursing home to fetch for any simple meds or morphine, just in case I needed it but-" he paused, "I guess anywhere is better than being cornered on the street I guess."

John listened, this kid was ok in his book. Seemed very shy and uncomfortable but that was alright to him at least. "I'm heading over to my grandchildren's school to go rescue some civilians. Maybe you could help me out here, ever heard of Dunbar Middle School?" John asked. Fent nodded, he attended that place as a child. "Ya? Right across the street from the local supermarket." "Exactly!" John replied happily, he was paired with a smart kid. Bonus! "Well could you do me a favor and be my second pair of eyes, with all this undeadness going on I don't wanna miss my destinations."

Fent just simply put on his paperboy hat and replied, "Don't worry, we can't miss it."

* * *

***In the supermarket***

"Sara I hate to break it to you but were going to be lunch meat if you don't hurry up." A male voice yelled from a distance, holding a broken broom handle swinging it energetically, desperately trying to keep _them _away from him and his best friend. His brown eyes, dilated hastily going back and forth as more began to surround them. Sounds of the living and dead pulsated through the small market, as security sirens wailed and people screamed. The boy hurried along and tightened his grip on his broom as 3 of the undead rushed at him. He dodged the first one, who made an attempt to grab at him, leaned forward causing itself to bump into the register as he took his broomstick and bring it down on it's back, sending it crashing down, and then kicked repeatedly at the back of it's head. Hissing at the boy it finally fell silent as a pool of blood formed around it's corpse The girl he was protecting was still focusing on her task at hand.

Sweat now starting to form on both of their faces and hands. "Sara any luck yet!" He yelled, backing up into her as the other two stalked forward to attack. His white shoes now stained red from his first victim's blood. Just as he raised him weapon for another assault Sara yelled in triumph. "YES IT OPENED!IT ACTUALLY OPENED RED!" She screamed in joy as she jumped up and down excitingly, her silver-blonde hair swayed consistently in her high up ponytail, secured by a blue bow. Red who laughed in relief at her success kicked at the attackers before thwacking them with his stick with such force the skulls ripped in two peices , sending blood and brain matter all over some abandoned shopping carts. He grabbed her for a brief second, spinning her around in delight as the both of them silently cheered. It was pretty simple how there day was going.

The two of them were both ditching school. Red insisted that early morning as he dragged them out and into the streets of a hot and dusty Arizona. They came into the market to just chill and buy a couple of snacks for the day when the first one of _them_ came stalking in. Attacking one of the young cashiers as all hell broke loose. Sara greedily grabbed at the money set aside in the register as Red put down his broken handle to help stuff it all in their pockets. Four Hundred and Thiry Eight dollars($438) was consumed by the two teens as they slammed it shut. They're hearts hammering in there chest. _Now we can finally run away from this place and find an airline_, the girl thought to herself. Her blue and white uniform now hung tightly around her curvy body as she stuffed her skirt pockets with the remaining coins. The two comrades, Sara 16 and Red, 18 didn't notice a pack of _them_ creeping up on the two of them. Or the 16 year old girl ready to pounce on either parties.

"Were going to be rich!" Red rapidly whispered picking up some of the cash he had dropped from wearing his fingerless gloves. His cargo white shorts now filled heavily with money, hoping it wouldn't slow them down. Just as they accomplished their mission a undead male, with a gaping hole in his chest and a broken foot grabbed at Red's arm as he yelled, suprised by the attack as Sara screamed seeing she was weaponless at the pushed at the thing gasping for a taste at his dark skin, but it hung on tighter as he defensibly pulled away, with Sara tugging at his other arm. In the middle of the tug a war, seeing the _thing_ was gaining a win as Sara's sweaty palms couldn't forcefully pull him away. Both panicked blinded by the thought of death, neither could prepare for the dash of red and black colors as their savior came crashing on the party. Her metal baseball bat high above her head as she brung it down, smashing what bit's of a skull the thing had as it moaned in protest before dying...again. Red removed it's arm quickly before being hugged by Sara who was almost in tears.

The mysterious figure stood up with her back to them, standing broadly at a height of 6'7. Long red hair cascaded down, past the figure's waist like a blinding waterfall with black highlights to tip the ends. She was very petite, her slim, pale hands hung tightly around the edge of the bat. Wet and sticky fresh blood slid down like raindrops and formed a small puddle at the bottom.

Sara cleared her throat, a small uncertainty in the pit of her stomach made her shiver. But she pushed it aside, she had to think her rescuer. "Thanks!" She blurted out jubilantly. The girl turned around, a small smile on her face that made Red want to back away. She looked hard, as if she just departed from a gang of bikers and decided to pry on them. The girl had on a black buttoned up shirt with most of the button missing revealing a part of her small stomach covered up by a red vest and long red tie. Over the vest was a black short sleeved jacket with some cat ears and a cat tail attached to it with a type of matryoshka face. She wore thigh length stockings that were stripped black and red with some black converse with red laces. With a pair of matching headphones around her neck. But that wasn't what made them uneasy. It was the girl's eyes,one red and one blue, the color of a fire and water;snow and lava. In her left eye blood seemed to rain in the streets of her mind and pour throughout her body. In the other it seemed as if she frozen time, a bitter patch of loneliness layed still as Red glued his eyes to the floor.

The girl raised her free hand up to greet them, her smile attempting to spread like thin butter. "I'm Kei Kamisaki." She said squealed which started Sara and Red.

Sara smiled back widely, "I'm Sara and this is Red!" she replied

"Nice names!" Kei responded lightly now swinging her bat and pointing to the newcomers pockets giving them a teasing smile. "I know what's your pockets."

Red blinked furiously, his grip on his broom-handle tightened. She can't really rob them can she? Comparing their physical shapes his doubts started to simmer. She could totally knock them both out. He wanted to say something but hesitated to, he was shy and sort of well, uncomfortable.

"Well we know what's in our pockets too..." Sara trailed off quietly, debating on running with Red or taking this girl on.

"Well,-" Kei started off, "If you guys want to keep your clothes and the money in your pockets, I just want a simple favor for saving your lives " She pondered."I mean I would do it myself but, a trio is better than one!"

Sara scoffed, "What type of favor?"

Kei smiled, a catlike grin as she leaned in closer, her eyes shined with intensity. But in a swift motion she stood up sharply and swung her back to the side hitting a dead women's legs, sending it towards the floor as she smashed in the _thing's_ face with her shoes. Getting blood all over them as she caved in the nose and detached the hilt of it's jaw. Before directing her attention back to Red and Sara "I never thought you would ask..."

* * *

"Sadie get your ass over here!" Jace yelled gravely over the crowd of people stampeding beside him.

"Don't you think I would If I could fucktard!" She screamed back in spite.

After the brawl in the aisles everyone rushed to find Sadie and then get the hell out of there. Going to this place was a bad idea for anybody. Packages and bodies were strewn everywhere. Just as Misaki found Sadie standing inside of a cart pushing away any dead that came near, panic struck in her eyes. She was pulled quickly back by Jin as a wave of people came running in one direction. Running from whatever lurked the corner. Their screams bounced off the walls as blood decorated the interior. People who were unlucky and stumbled or even fell, were not given a second look as feet stomped and crushed they're bodies. Leaving a mangled being to scream in agony as the dead came trailing behind eating what _they_ could get _their_ gray fleshed hands on.

Misaki struggled under Jin's grip but he held her firm to keep her from being trampled by ongoing peers. Ayumi hid behind in between Natalie and the two of them, her face partially hidden by the back of Geoffery's shirt. She didn't want to see the injured remains of a person whose life would be cut short by those _beasts_. Ami who was still wasn't familiar with any of them held Freddy's hand as the impact of bodies hitting bodies seem to overwhelming. She wanted to make sure someone else besides her was still alive and able to touch. Then there was Nero who lingered on at the back of the group dazing in and out in his own world. Music blasting from his headphones, undetected by the screams overheard. A black stare was placed on his face as he spaced out, the past events of the hours seemed to grab his attention more than the danger at hand.

Sadie squeezed her eyes shut trying not to cry from the stinging sensation it felt when she wouldn't blink. Trying not to get any dry blood that reached across from her eye to the bridge of her nose, to find a way in her system. She laid flat in the cart as more dead seemed to grab for her as she kicked once more her towel rod hitting endless air, making it meaningless. Her brother watched horrified as he aimed his handgun at one of the living corpses. He pulled the trigger, careless if he hit anyone still breathing but only the horrid _clicking_ sound came up. He was out of ammo.

"Jace!" She gasped, as Sadie was grabbed by the cold dead fingers surrounding her. Her leg being pushed up as it came for a bite. "O know you don't!" A smooth tone shouted.

Everyone watched as a boy, about the age of 18, he was at the average height of 5'10. With auburn hair cut short on the sides of his head but a little more lengthy at the top. His face marked with freckles made him stick out a little in the crowd. A crowbar placed in both of his hands, his calculating blue eyes covered by silver framed aviator sunglasses. He fastened his hold on the weapon he had before taking a swing at his opponent He lowered the crowbar to the ground as he flashed a white smile, bringing it up into an arc with the force of an oxen as the _thing_ stumbled back against another like dominoes. It was almost a funny sight as they tried to pry themselves back up. The boy just laughed at their stupidity before grabbing a kleenex from his leather bomber jacket pocket and placing it in the cart. "You can wipe your face now sweetheart, don't want cha' goin' blind now would we?" He said concerned. Swiftly grabbing the cart and making a way for the door.

"Jace he's getting away with the cart." Jin yelled back as Jace hit a stand of free samples in frustration thinking of how much he was failing. "Were going to have to go through the crowd if you want to get her." Geoffery said in a low voice, his Bowie knife gleaming in the dim light. Jace nodded as he tossed his gun aside. It was pointless anyways. "Ok." he said trying to keep himself unnoticed like they were doing already. "Everyone needs to grab hands tightly as if our lived depended on it...Which it does actually. But we have to act fast!" He added trying to cheer up everyone who was all deprived and half-crazy, half-scared.

To start the group moving, Ayumi took it upon herself to stuff her small hands into the palms of Misaki and Geoffery, their grip tightened around her's. Misaki tucking her whiteboard in her waistband, her mind racing as another cool hand enter hers. It was Ami's whose face was profound pale as her purple hair stuck to the back of her neck, whose hand held onto Freddy's. Geoffery held out his hand to Natalie who accepted it, placing her other palm in Jin's who in return looked at Jace. "Woohoo! Nero!" Jace whistled to the unsupervised teen who straggled at the end. "I need you up front with me, so you won't get lost!" He shouted as Nero grabbed Jin's hand and took Jace's in the other. Feeling a little discomfort holding two guy's hands.

But there wasn't anytime to think when Jace pushed himself through the middle-end of the crowd. The impact sent everyone's shoulder's through shock trauma as they tried to push and pull through the crowd, with toes being stepped on now and then. Ayumi squealed as she tried to hold on tight, her feet being stepped on by so many ongoers. She bit her lip too keep from crying as they rushed through. Freddy or "Wolf", was at the end of the line, his eyes diverting to the back of him. The blur of faces and gore as he almost lost his balance stepping over a body, the head wiped clean off. His stomach did a summersault and he ran a little faster as Ami spat at him, "Wolf if you want to live I suggest you stop stepping on my black sandals and use your head!" Wolf rolled his eyes as Ami pushed against Misaki a little more irritated they were moving faster. Just then a loud screeching noise could be heard like metal scraping iron. The ground trembled under their feet as an explosion blew at the end of the supermarket. More people screamed as they pushed from the fiery flames, the group tripped over themselves as they barged through the doors. Before the whole market went into flames...

* * *

Jason Anderson was never one to make friends. His features hindered him from doing so. He was 5'9 1/2, built with a smooth tone and skinny body. He had jet black hair that stuck out evenly at all was bundled in a black jacket with a white shirt under it. With dark blue jeans and a pair of black converses. His red finger-less gloves held one of his 4in. throwing knives he kept in his belt along with 2 desert eagles for emergencies. When the outbreak started earlier he was laying down sleeping on the roof when he heard the first set of screams. He stirred not wanting to face the reality of his challenging life. But then the smell had hit it like a blow to the face. It was the smell of rotten, beaten flesh.

The smell of blood and raw meat going sour. The smell of poison and hell. He opened his eyes and cringed at how the smell burned his nose. Peeking over the rooftop he could see _them_ stalking the school premises. Chewing on the bits and peices of the students as tried to run. He saw the way they gathered, how they bit into their victims hungrily and then moving on to the next. Never sastified. _They were zomb- no! _he thought to himself. _No such things could possibly exist._ From then on he planned to stay on the roof. Wait till things died down, but was short lived when a pack of teenagers came along backing up against the roof emergency staircase.

He sighed, _Just couldn't get a break geesh. _The crowd of survivors was thinning and the crowd of _them_ was thickening. One of _them_ grabbed onto a student who looked at least 15, her big brown eyes screamed the words pain as it bit into her neck greedily feasting as she her body conceived into a bunch of mini-seizure before going limp. He unhooked one of his knives as he took and threw at one of _them_ going for a blond haired girl. When he killed it the girl looked up with stars in her eyes that shined brightly of happiness. From a far distance he couldn't tell her feature but it looked like she had 3 heads instead of one which made him want to puke. He retaliated in doing so and rushed down the staircase, his knives at ready. When he came down he came in contact with another one of _them_ he grabbed its slimy neck, its teeth snapping wide and shutting causing spit to fly, and pieces of pink meat to go in different directions.

"You smell like shit!" Jason shuddered as he twisted the base of the neck to face the opposite direction before it fell before him. Then he rounded the corner to the group where he saw the blonde. Stabbing guts and smashing brains with a Bowie knife. When he dived into battle with the other kids quivering behind having mental breakdowns. He smiled, maybe this was a little fun...maybe not? When they had at least cleaned off enough to make a decent escape he finally got a good look at the girl he was fighting with and almost bled to death. The girl was about 18, she was surely blonde, with a short hairstyle that reached to her chin. She was 5'4 with a purple and white suit accompanied tightly around her body, that was meant to worn by a man. Extra ammo clips were strapped to her back. She smiled pearly whites at Jason, not even seemingly noticing his different eye color of blue and red. But what almost killed Jason besides a rotten corpse was the mild nosebleed he was going to have seeing the woman's chest. The 3 heads he had mistaken her for were actually her 36D breasts, both babies bouncing freely as she jumped up and down at the new survivor.

"Man! You're too cuuuuuutttte!" She said in a shrill voice as she clapped him on the back. "I'm Juliet!" She screamed happily. "Jason." He said smiling, thinking it was his lucky day. Well would've been if she didn't tug on his arm so hard it seemed to pop out of place, her rapidly paced talking as she led him and the other students inside the school building to escape the parking lot and find another way out. "We were looking for some food in the teacher's lounge!" She said, "Until one of the students seemed to spot you on the roof! So we rushed over but got outnumbered quickly in the parking lot...We lost alot of people getting here.." She stated sadly, almost in tears, "There were at least twenty of us when we came out here, not there are at least twelve." Jason managed to say his apologies for there loss and she seemed to be ok. Her giddy mood resurfacing again. "So now were getting out of here before we go crazy and starve to death." She joked. Blindingly they hit the door to the exit that was blocked by a couple of stragglers. They both looked back at the group and tried to give reassuring smiles. From looks of it, it was more like seven survived instead of twelve. A girl, who looked about 17 was clutching a boy's arm and whispering to him everything was going to be ok. The boy was whimpering, he looked at least 14. Juliet smiled, it was nice to have people like the girl around, trying to be least...trying. Jason and Juliet both took a huge breath, the Bowie knife in her hand and one in his. Then silently they both charges...

* * *

"Why did we ever follow you!" Sara yelled as she took her golf club and bashed in the brains of one of _them_ coming to close for comfort. Her, Red and Kei jammed in an alleyway beneath Kei's apartment. Six of those things coming at them like iron. When one seemed to fall two more seem to come. Kei took her bat and banged on in the kneecap, while it was bent over she kicked it in the gut with her foot and then bashed in its brains with her bat. Before kicking sideways at another coming before smashing its head into the concrete wall.

Red who was beside Sara took his broom handle and pushed at least two of the _them_ against the wall before Sara whirled around and attacked both of _them_ with her golf club. Gore sprayed all over the brick wall as all three of them backed . "I...Need..To...Get My Fucking Dog!" Kei protested. She thought sadly of her big orange dog Arf. Pawing at her dog impatiently waiting for her to come home and take him out for a walk before he soiled the floor. The very thought made her giggle.

"We need to get out of here." Red, who pushed Sara aside barely missing a pair of clenching teeth.

"I know!" She replied, she looked at Kei who kept on fighting, dropping her bat and clenched her fists.

"Kei!" Sara screamed as she made her way over, pulling on the other girl's sleeve. "We have to get out of here!"

"But what about my Arf!" She whined. "We can come back for him when things die down I swear!"

"But what if they don't!"

"They will!" and without anymore debate Sara grabbed Red's arm before tugging them both out, gray, plastered hands reached out for them as the dead shuffled forward. Under Kei's continuous nag they both pushed her forward "We have to keep moving!"

"But Arf..."

"Will live dammit." Sara scolded as they edged around the corner they saw the gory scene Down the street they could smell the smoke and burning of bodies from whatever was left of there town's supermarket. The smell was tremendous, and the smoke seemed to travel for miles. The thick fog of it made it hard to see the mangled bodies spread before them. A nearby woman was being feasted on, her arm and torso gorged by the mouthful Her big intestine taken a big bite out then thrown aside. Red grunted as he slipped on the leftover, his shoe sloshed around for a bit as he hung onto Sara for dear life. Instead his grip loosened and he fell, his head slammed hard against the pavement as he gasped for air. The impact sent pain across his back as he bit his tongue not to scream and attract any of _them_. "Red!" He could hear Sara's voice through the thick cloud of smoke that covered the whole street with a black haze like a blanket.

"Sara!" He yelled hoarse, he reached out in the air for any sign of her and then reached across for his stick. His eyes burned as he felt through the air. "Sara!" he yelled again, he could hear her voice, getting farther and farther away. Red leaned up against his bruised elbows, the stinging sensation was painful, as he reached, his right arm stretched out for a grip of something, then he felt two hands. Two big, sticky-wet hands wrapped around his arm like a tentacle and proceeded to pull on him. Red relaxed, thinking it was only Sara or the crazy cat girl when he heard the moan. Dread bounced through his bones as he yanked on his arm. The grip tightening as he tried to pull farther away. He took his other hand and started to smack the thing's face. He grabbed a clump of hair and then started to pull banging the infected being against the pavement as hard as he could. It hissed, but didn't budge and then finally pounced on Red like a lion. He could smell the rotting flesh and he was pretty sure the thing could smell his fear. Red struggled as he bring both hands across the thing's neck to keep it away as it clawed at his face.

"Kid close your eyes!" He heard in the commotion, screams and he thought to for a second he was imagining it all. Just then a bullet came clean through the infected eye and it's head jerked back, blood splattered everywhere as it collapsed on Red who gasped, hysterical that he was still alive. Just then he felt hefty hands pick him up off the ground, and he squirmed definatley sure he was gonna die.

"Now kid, if I wanted to eat cha I would've broke both of your chicken legs and take a bite out of that jaw right?" Red nodded not sure the stranger could see him in the thick gray clouds.

"The name is John Black Reyes here to service ya." The man pronounced. "Now please enjoy your stay." John opened up the door to Humvee suffiecently and threw Red in like a rag-doll despite his politeness. The last thing he heard as he laid himself out on the leather surface was his name and a warmth sensation before blackness consumed him.

_Do you think he's still alive?_ Misaki wrote as Keeton, the guy who rescued Sadie in the cart looked at her and sighed, "How the fuck should I know mutie?"

"It would be sad if the little cutie was bitten." Juliet whimpered as Sara who was stuck by Red's side glared at her bitterly.

"If he is do you think the blondie would mind if I took his shoes?" Wolf whispered to Geoffery who just shook his head in disappointment, "It's not funny." he muttered.

"He's right." Jin butted in, "If he is infected and there are about nineteen of stacked in this humvee I'm bettin' one of us would be his lunch."

"Poor baby." Natalie cooed as Ayumi, rested in her lap, eyes open wide from the shock of the day. Natalie's hand ran smoothly through her brown hair trying to soothe the tension. All nineteen strangers,all split into different groups, all with different backgrounds, all with the marked with the same fate. Fate is what bound them together. And what will take them out as well. Fent hung cooly in the passenger seat, his chin rested in his hands as he closed his eyes, the hum of the engine helped him think. And as Fent was thinking the only Misaki could write at this point was,

_Wow_

* * *

**Please Read!Ok! This was a LONG filler, I don't expect this chapter to be great or good just decent.I needed the succession of including every character without it being a jumbled mess which is why dialogue wasn't focused on. Serpiente has a special place in ahead chapters dont worry. I'm thinking of in the next few chapters maybe chapter nine in which i should change the rating to M because of some of the things I have planned if all goes well. My art teacher thinks it would be better to write the outline of this story like a business plan. I've started setting due dates for chapters. Since all this week I won't be attending school so I decided to get back into the storyline tomorrow attending to details and such. I've been distracted watching the Football too all fans btw, Great job 49ners and GO RAVENS my home team ;) Who said a girl can't enjoy some football? But anyways I would say a deadline for the next chapter would be 1/21/13. Where all of your characters can show their true colors. So if I mispelled anything sorry typos I'm using wordpad not microsoft word so everything is crappy even font. I really have a great plot for this story I even planned whose going to be bitten in ahead chapters. The love tradegies in this story is my BIGGEST goal. So ALOT of character development will be focused in the next chapter. If you really want your character to shine to their fullest potential with my help of course lol jk jk please pm about improvements. Anything helpful is very VERY welcome. Since my big focus is a dying romantic horro action blob of awsomeness I do ask for your opinions on love interests ASAP so I can plan for filler chapters. But so far these are the love interests I came up with based on personalities and requests in OC fillouts:**

**JacexNatalie**

**NeroxSadie**

**Juliet"Jewels"xKei**

**or KeixJason**

**GeofferyxMisaki**

**or JinxMisaki **

**OR FentxMisaki**

**OR(lol) KeetonxMisaki**

**RedxSara**

**OR KeetonxSara**

**AmixWolf **

**That is what I have so far but as you can see Misaki is a VERY popular character to love apparently because in a way she is like a baby(in terms of speaking) as if everyone wants the first word to come out of her as there name (that would be so sweet! actually but I have that planned as well :P and i don't know if her first word should be someone's name or a really impactful word like NO!" hmm decisions) Well I'm done for tonight thanks for reading and I hope all of my fans havent left me in the rain. Love you guys sooo much! Muah :*!**


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Getting to Know the DEAD**

* * *

The sun was starting to set over the horizon. The light from the sun ignited the orange and red-yellow dragon flames that showered throughout the city. The smoke seemed to clear into a thin fog that risen above any skyscraper. Police sirens still blared out in the streets, but were always outguarded by a scream. A mother trapped in her car grabbed at the window, her hand, foully missing her index finger as she pounded at the cracked window. Her last attempts to escape as her neighbor's son bit into her spleen, her desperate cry's joining a dying chorus. For a while the city was quiet, that it was hard to believe anyone was just experiencing the crisis of a post apocalypse.

When the kids saw John's M114 Humvee they all had the sense they had lost their minds and were suffering from hallucinations. First there was the slight delusion that there was a Humvee in the middle of a busy city in Arizona. With its bullet proof glass, armor plating, fire resistance shell that will keep the heat out and leave the interior cool, would make anyone want to get hit by a bus to test the theory of delusion. But to everyone's surprise it was real. And as they all sat by the hydro-tech military vehicle,parked on the far left side of a local park. They all sat in a semi-circle around Sadie against a nearby by tall grass and surrounding woods. Eyes glued on the dying iPod, the screen dimming out as the only channel available switched to their emergency generators, live streaming the network. The cameraman, fortified in one of the large supply closets, took his Nikon and started to hook up the cords as he placed the camera on the stand. Patches of his green hair were missing. His right ear bled as he held his wrist, obviously covering a bite wound. He pushed a greasy hand through his thin patched hair and pressed the record button.

"My name is Jonathan Freeman, I'm twenty-eight years old, I was an intern here at the Arizona 65 Springs News Network and everything they have told you for the past thirteen hours has been a lie." He paused, the pounding on the door scared him, he closed his eyes, quickening his pace, "We were overrun by those, those _things_ about two hours ago. Despite my pleas, the broadcasters continued to spread there lies all over our screens."

He took his hand off his wrist and showed viewers his bloody wrist, the bite mark cut deep into it as he grabbed the camera with both hands, panick in his eyes as the pounding grew heavier.

"Listen to me America!" He pleaded, "Whoever is watching this I have to let you know there is no help coming for anyone! Were on our own, the government has abandoned us in this state of emergency!The East Coast has the most cases of outbreaks throughout the states, in a last-minute attempt of martial law the White House has been evacuated to an underground base in Sydney, Australia! The Midwest is turning into a great desert, a chain of wildfires have started from Wisconsin and making its way west and down South! The police have abandoned us! 68% of our American soldiers have gone AWOL! California and other nearby states are trying to evacuate into Mexico who are refusing us, due to immigration laws!" The sound wavered as gray and white static rained over the screen for a bit. "Turn it up!" Ami said as Sadie turned the volume up, hands slipping.

"Either way there were rumors going around that Mexico is suffering first hand there first signs of infected! Europe and Asia are trying to control the epidemic, shooting anyone or anything that are out on the streets!It's a genocide of mass murder!There are about 152,000 Americans now suffering by the infected!"

Jonathan paused, the gray, steel door began to rattle under the weight of _them_. Sweat beaded across his forehead as he licked his lips, blood appeared where he broke the skin. "Now for good news." He started, "For any survivors out there, the only way to make sure any chance of living is running to Canada. The Canadian government has agreed to let anyone not infected pass through their borders with high military enforcement!But only in a limited amount of time! Please I beg everyone to be safe! Make responsible decisions, and think about the consequences! Know that the enemies you face cannot feel pain or emotion! _They_ are savage monsters that travel in packs! _They_ are slow but strong, and they can't see! So please-" You could hear the moans outside as a blood crusted hand punched through the only reinforcement the cameraman had. He smiled wearily, "This...looks like the end...for me at least.." he said, blood dripped from his lips as he spat out blood, his skin going paler. "I want to end it...to end it...as myself...throug-gh the end."

The boy took out a revolver as a last-minute hope. The heads of _them_ now came in, slowly limping for the dying boy. There arms raised as they grabbed his shirt. Most of them watched as the whole scene unfolded, grabbing the gun Jonathan unchipped the safety and pulled the trigger. The camera still going as the sounds of tearing flesh, and moans were heard.

"Turn it off." Ayumi squeaked, her hand over her mouth as she let out a small gasp, tear droplets forming. No one seemed to hear her, too drawn in by the devastation.

"I said turn it off!" She screamed as she reached for the iPod, tears bound to spill as she went reaching for it before the battery flashed red and the the music player turned off automatically. She grabbed at the ground,tears falling on the floor. She attempted to wiped them off of her face as Natalie took her by the arms and wrapped her in a hug, as she wailed. "_They _keep taking people!" She cried, "It's not fair! Why do they have to take them all! They took my brother and everybody else!Why!?"

Geoffrey who was feeling hostile towards the strangers surrounding him didn't know what he had spoken out loud before it was too late, "Because that's life, and only the strongest can survive."

"Doesn't mean you have to be an asshole about it." Jin replied, as Geoffrey raised an eyebrow in defense, questioning the man hiding behind his aviator sunglasses and cadet cap.

"How am I being an asshole when I'm just telling the truth?" He spoke back.

"She's a little girl, and she lost her brother and you say only the strongest can survive? What is the point your trying to make?" Jin's accusing tone to Geoffrey made him stoop up, his hands on his bowie-knife as he leaned forward.

"What do you think I was trying to imply?"

"Well I think,you were trying to say her brother was weak, which I don't think is ri-"

"I don't think your opinion is valid, considering I was the one actually there with her-

"Then you should know better than to say something like that in front of a little girl-"

"What are you talking about? I can say what I want but-"

"I agree with Jin," James butted in, "What you said wasn't right you made the situation worse."

"Oh so it's my fault now that millions of people are dead?" Geoffrey said, this time with his arms wide in the air, his knife visible as Jin squinted behind his glasses, ready for a fight.

"You might want to put that knife away before I-"

"Before you what? Come on, go ahead, make my day." The two muscular boys weighed each other down, Jin with his hand on his baton, chipping away at the brown blood as Geoffrey stared with belligerence.

"If you guys start the fighting were all dead." The two boys turned to Fent, who was away from the group, his head leaning down as if he was sleep, his hat hiding his amber eyes.

"He's right." John spoke, his hands folded, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his smile weary,"We need to get to know he other." He plopped down in a circle next to all the young ones as he motioned for Fent to come over, "I surely didn't waste my time rescuing you kids if I thought you were going to kill each other." He scorned.

Jin and Geoffrey looked at each other, "Whatever." Jin said as he placed his baton down on the grass.

"On that note!" Kei, who was playing in her long hair absent-mindedly began, "Since I don't know any of you, and you don't know any of me!" She giggled at her improper grammar. "Let's go in a circle and play the name game."

"Oh my gosh, I love name games!" Juliet puckered up her fists balled in as she tried to contain her excitement not too loudly, everyone trying to hide a mild nosebleed.

"Um, wouldn't it be better if we discuss the topic at hand first?" Keeton suggested, "As in I don't know, food, water shelter, and the dead that seems to stalk our American grounds?"

"We can't do that if I don't know your name?" Kei corrected, her eyes holding slight amusement, and as far as _them _are concerned maybe we should take a peak behind these trees, Blue can you check for me?"

Red mentally facepalmed himself, "My name is Red, not blue." He muttered, walking away to check at the end of the park.

"Kara you should go check with him?" Kei replied, Sara balled her hand into a fist, her arm raised above Kei's head as Kei smiled oblivious before she turned around smiling. Sara smiled back as she silently hid her anger running quickly to catch up with Red.

"They're really nice people." Kei replied, "they've helped out a lot."

"Ya that's all nice and stuff but like I said, can we focus on the real problem at hand." Keeton asked again,

"Well I think not knowing each others name is a problem." Natalie agreed, her blue eyes shining at Kei as she smiled generously. "I mean say if there was a bunch of _them_ around and we were outnumbered, how would we know when it was time to flee if we don't know each other's name? Or what if you were cornered by a bunch of _them_ but since we don't know you that well we decided to abandon you to be lunch...now does it still seem like it's not a real problem?" She said smiling .

"Well..." Keeton started, his cheeks now a shade of red from mild embarrassment as he stuttered, "Well, pssh, pfft, man...fuck if I know." He muttered as he folded his arms in defense.

"Look a name game isn't all that bad." Freddy stated, brushing a leaf off of his military jacket.

"I mean come on." He joked, "I'm pretty sure if there isn't any of _them_ around we could get to know each other a little better," now turning his attention to Ami who looked back at him weirdly as he licked a finger and smoothed out his eyebrows, "ain't the right Ami?"

Ami scolded, her face a bright red as she rolled her blue eyes, her fist in Freddy's face, "The only reason I stuck with you Wolf is because I thought you were useful!" She yelled as Freddy smiled at her, "Well you haven't seen all of my skills yet." He battered, getting a couple of laughs from the guys. Red and Sara came back, there faces looked stressed, but not worried. "_They_ are in the park, at least 20, nothing we can't handle. And there just walking around aimlessly, looking for their next meal, but if we don't make a lot of loud sounds I'm sure we could all camp here for tonight." Sara said, sitting down next to Red, who started to play with her golf club.

"We don't have tents though." Sadie pointed out, finally done trying to revive her dead iPod which she stuffed angrily in her pocket, her head laying in her brother's lap. "I mean how are we suppose to sleep?"

"There are a lot of things we don't have." Jason said seriously, "but we can't do anything about it."

"Ya but a nice sleeping bag would be nice." Nero replied, his knees against his chest as some of them looked at him surprised he was paying attention as he gave them a _do I have something on my face_? look.

"Well do you two want to go get everyone some sleeping bags then?" Jace asked sarcastically, as he ran his hand through his sister's hair, "and get a comb while you're at it Sadie, cus your hair needs a good combin'. "

"I'll make sure to put that on my list of groceries along with some Cosmo brownies and cup holders." She snapped, "along with some expensive perfume at Macy's with a big fuck you Jace sign."

"Language." He replied as he took his finger and swayed it back and forth as she swatted it away.

"So about the game?" Jason asked back to the task at hand. "Whats it called?"

"Two truths and One lie." Kei said, sharply with a cat-like grin. Everyone stared at the girl with her attached cat ears and tails, most thought she was automatically creepy, and other just weird.

"How do you play it?" Asked Natalie, yawning, with Ayumi beside her and Misaki, who was laying on her stomach as Ayumi drew on her whiteboard on her back smiling.

"Well, doesn't the title explain it?" Ami asked with eyebrows raised at the news reporter who looked sheepishly at the trees. "Well..."

"It's like this," Jace said nicely before Ami could make a smart remark, "Everyone is in a circle, and one at a time, you say 2 truths and 1 lie about yourself, and everyone else in the group has to guess which one is a lie. But in this case...we could all state our names first and ya know...stuff."

Natalie formed a small smile and _o_, "Well that sounds fun who wants to start?"

"I will!" Juliet said.

"Ok, is this your first time playing?" Kei asked, "Mhm," She said.

"Well try your breasts, I mean best!" Kei said recovering quickly, blushing.

Juliet who didn't seem to notice smiled happily, "Well first off my name is Juliet Summers, but you can call me Jewels! and I'm 18!" She said smiling at each of them.

"Aha that's a lie!" Freddy said pointing at Jewels accusingly. "You can't possibly be 18." Jace said backing up Freddy as they both sat there looking at her accusingly. Jewels frowned as she leaned forward, "And why is that?" She asked sharply.

"Because...you...ya know." Jace said as Natalie facepalmed herself, shaking her head in disappointment. " Perverts." She scorned as Jace shrugged, not at all ashamed..

"Well as I was saying," Juliet said, still frowning, "My two truths and one lie is well, hmm, I was in the military, I like to play piano, and my favorite color is green."

"Well, how about you're in the military?" Keeton asked, doubting her possibilities because she was a girl.

"No your wrong." John said before Jewels could, "If you look at that weapon she's carrying you can tell she has had some type of formal training and," he pointed to her extra clips strapped across her chest. "No one generally in society would carry those around now would they?"

"You'd actually be surprised with a bunch of _ them _running around how many people actually have automatic weapons." Nero said, his metal pole leaning against him, glaring at Freddy's M4 Carbine.

"Then your lie is your favorite color is green." Fent said his arm resting on his knee, as the smoke in the air began to clear up and show the hot sun, annoyed simply by the group he was in, they seemed, too pushy, noisy, and bossy. He didn't like it.

"Yup." Juliet said, "Your turn then Mister."

Fent sighed,his eyes showing a level of boredom, "My name is Fenton Kavanaugh Wade, but you can call me Fent and I'm 22."

"And?" Sadie said, looking at him,waiting for him play the game.

"..."

"Well?"

"...I don't want to play." He said simply as everyone looked at him, "Stupid." Sadie muttered as Jace smacked her elbow, "Jesus!" She muttered. Fent shook his head, people like her, he had no high hopes for, he simply folded his hat in his hands and a cool breeze blew by, sitting by the old army veteran.

"Well I guess I could go then."announced Jason who was trying to get to know Sara and Red said.

"My name is Jason Anderson, I'm 16, my two truths and one lie is well, I have a scar on my chest where my heart is, I'm wearing contacts, and I like to play left for dead."

Everyone was quiet for a second before Jin said something, "Your lie is you're wearing contacts."

Jason looked up and smiled, his blue and red-eye gleamed, "What gave it away?"

Jin took off his mirrored shades and Jason's smile widened until he let out a little laugh holding out his hand as Jin gave it a shake. His dark blue and brown eye looked into Jason's and he took of his cap, showing his blue-black haircut and gave him a smile.

"Well looks like its your turn partner." Jason gestured to Jin as he gave the group a small smile to be friendly at least.

"My name is Jin Shimada, I'm 17 years old, lets see, I play the harmonica, I'm a street fighter, and I played lacrosse."

"Um, you play the harmonica?" Sara asked, itching away at her leg.

"Nope." Jin replied, getting a snort and a laugh from a couple of people in the group.

"Then you play lacrosse?" Keeton said smoothly. "I should know because I used to play for the high school across from the YMCA."

"Then it's your turn ." Kei interrupted, as Keeton flashed her the finger.

"The name is Keeton Oberlin, I'm 18, my middle name is Grover, I love guns, and I have siblings."

The big group looked at each other and Nero perched up, "you middle name isn't Grover?"

"How did you know?" Keeton asked with a curious suspension.

"Lucky guess." Nero shrugged, scratching at the ground with a loose stick and tapping his headphones seeming to enjoy the beat he was making.

Everyone stared at him , waiting for him to go as he looked back at them puzzled, "What?"

"It's your turn emoboy." Ami said getting a laugh out of Sadie and Wolf.

"For?" Nero asked again confusion on his face.

"The game." Sadie said still giggling, "Were playing a game remember."

"Oh ya!...Sorry I sort of blanked out." He said baffled.

"My name is Nero Corsal, I'm 16, uhhhh I was in a band, I love tofu, and I have rich parents." He suggested, a blank hazel stare, clouded his visible right eye as he pushed a hand through his highlighted hair.

"The fact that you have on headphones and that silver chain around your neck, doesn't look like something picked off in the Dollar Tree I suggest that you love tofu, is a lie." Sadie said confidently as Nero snickered.

"Your good at this then." He said as she shrugged with a smirk, "I'm good at anything."

"Ya eating all the fucking food money could buy is your specialty Sadie BigMacamichi." Jace said as Sadie stood up, "Since you want to me such a show off today how about you fight me then." She yelled at her brother as he stood up surly, "Come on you know it would be embarrassing if you got your butt kicked by your magnificent big brother." He remarked, as she grunted pushing him back as he came in to push her back only to get interrupted by Geoffrey.

"Hey! Now's not the time! We all need to be getting along." He said calmly as Sadie bitterly snapped at him, "Well you and rainbow eyes were getting along very well a few minutes ago, right?"

Geoffrey just stood her down, his humble eyes matched up with her frisky baby blue's as he muttered, "Look my name is Geoffrey Kuribayashi Dees and I'm 18 years old." His hand still up against Jace to keep him and his sister apart, pointed to Natalie, "And you are?"

"I'm Natalie Harper, I just turned 20 not to along ago." She said sadly.

"What about you?" He asked, as John bellowed a huge laugh. "The name is John Black Reyes, I'm waaay in over my head at age 60." He said with a patriotic smile, "I've been watching you kids act with each other and I gotta say, it feels like I'm babysitting."

Sadie, Ami, Kei, Keeton,Jin, Jace, and Freddy all gave John a disappointed stare,

"As if you know better, old geezer." Freddy said as John gave out another one of those giant laughs. "Well when kids start calling those rotten corpses, what do you guys say? Oh right..._them."_ He said now, impatience in his eyes now as he looked at the future generation, "Lets get one thing straight. They are zombies not "them" or "they", I mean! The farthest I'll go is infected ... but there is no such as _them _ya Goddamn brats...!"

"Did he just call us brats?" Kei asked questioning, anger in their eyes as Sadie grabbed her towel rod and pointed it at John. "Then how about you fight me you old dirtball and we'll see who the real brat is."

This time it was Misaki, who sat up, Ayumi following her shadow as she frantically began to write on her whiteboard, _Sadie don't be stupid! _She wrote as Sadie scoffed, "I'm not being stupid mutie!" She said as Misaki frowned, her eyes barren as she hit Sadie hard on the arm with her whiteboard. The redhead cursed at her as she began to scribble again. _I would've hitten you on your huge head but I don't want to kill the 3 remaining brain cells you have left :( _

John stood up along with the remaining one standing trying to keep Sadie from belligerently trying to pick a fight with everyone. Her stomach grumbled, and her head hurted, "What whose next huh? I can take you all."

"Ok! Now!" Sara said giving a vibrant smile as she whimsically waved her arm, "What about the game! Huh? Remember? See my name is Sara MacTire, and I'm 16 years old...guys?" Sara huffed in protest as the bundle of them started to get louder, she stood in the outer part of the makeshift circle trying to squeeze in to stop the fight that was about to apparently start.

"Wait Sara, maybe this is our chance to run." Red said grabbing her arm lightly as she looked at him, with a passive stare. "Red we can't leave." she replied trying to tug her arm away as a flash of mild hurt and confusion dawned on him.

"But why not?" He asked softly. Sara sighed, "Look Red, I know it might be better for the too of us to go off now, but think about later, how would we survive if a large group of zomb..._them_, come and try to attack. When we have this big group here we could hang with a better chance of survival."

Red looked at the group and back at Sara and sighed in defeat, "Fine but if they start anymore fights we have to go." Sara nodded in agreement as she tried her attempts to squeeze through.

"You need to watch your attitude before I do actually do pop a punch to your mouth." Keeton said agitated as Sadie spat on the ground in spite. "I dare you too come at me freckled-faced so I can take off those pretty little sunglasses and bash in your brains!" She said, as Juliet and Jace tried to hold her back, Natalie, Nero, and Geoffery in the middle trying not to let either side come close to killing each other.

" I put 2 dollars on the short redhead!" Ami said as she took out a few wrinkled old abe lincoln's out of her jeans pocket. "Make that 10!" Kei encouraged as she took out a dime and flashed it at Ami who started to laugh, "I bet 20 dollars!" Freddy added taking out 2 10's and giving them to Ami as three of them started to chant. Ayumi who was hiding behind Misaki and Geoffrey wanted to cry again, one of her small pale hands stuffed in her small pocket as she gripped onto her red yo-yo Kozan bought her months ago. _If only you were here big brother!_ She thought to herself as the crowd seemed to push one another.

"Let me at him!" Sadie screamed as she swung her arms wildly trying to punch Keeton who was held back the other side frowned. "Let the strawberry stroodle go ared! Since she wants to act like a dog lets fight like some." That caused Sadie to kick and scream more as Nero and Jace grabbed her legs to keep her from escaping there grasp. Juliet grabbed her front, mushing Sadie in her bosom who punched at the pillows. "I can't breathe!" She muttered as Juliet moved slightly as Keeton laughed, "Woof Woof!"

Just then, there was an unhuman voice heard and they all froze, "Mooooooaagggghhhnnn" He ranged through the forest park. Their blood froze, as the sound of crunching leaves increased as a chorus of groans made their way out. The dead shuffling towards them.

"Aww look what ya brats have done now." John said grabbing pistol, he always kept in the holster on his right thigh cursing himself for leaving his other babies in the humvee.

"I had a girlfriend that moan like that one once." Freddy said, as Ami slapped him hard, "Get focused ya dumb perv!" She said, "How are you suppose to help protect me if your too busy trying to flirt with _them_!"

"Pfft just wait till were done here Ami and we'll see who's the dumb perv." He whistled, aiming his M4 Carbine at the front line of the many trees. The moans came from everywhere unfortunately and as the first one of _them_ came into view, there was a shot and the _thing_ flew back. The first drops of blood were smeared as the sound of a crashing body was heard as several more came shuffling in all directions.

Then came there first bloody war.

* * *

**This is the last filler for quite a while as you can see the way I ended it theyre will be LOTS of bloodshed in the next chapter :) YAY for all your OC's who love blood! I just needed to introduce characters some more and tried to give everyone some good amount of dialogue! Your opinion is welcome :) and I really hope you liked it. Stay Tune For Chapter Seven: The First Night Of the Living Dead I admit It might be a little ecchi too :x Just a warning! Love all you guys :D R&R! Night! Oh and P.S. can someone if they have it suggest a program that is like Microsoft word with spell check because it's a total pain in the butt not having it. Thanks! O and follow me on twitter :D!**


	10. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Settling Down Dead**

He couldn't tell what was real anymore, their was too much blood for that. He bended his arm back a bit, his muscles tense, as he released the pressure and threw it forward. The metallic 4" grated knife skidded past all the nearby obstacles and into the eye of one of _them. It's _head flew back as blood sprayed like a hose from the wound. He kept his cool, his eyes alert. But inside he was craving, begging for more of _them_ to make their way through the park. To be drawn to him as he killed them off like ants, the blood, sort of excited him in a way he was unfamiliar with. But he kept his cool and as another round of shots went off a stray bullet whizzed by his head and into the brain of an infected woman with a big chunk of her tendons missing.

"Watch where your aimin' sweetheart." Jason said towards Natalie, her attention, not on him but on _them._ Her face hardened, as another _one _shuffled over its dead mate. Reaching out with its gray clammy hands, as she sucked in her breath before taking another shot. Her mind focused on protecting Ayumi. "If you want I could take it for you." Natalie turned around, her mind in a sense of confusion as she looked at Jace, face inches from hers, as her heart unwillingly seemed to thump faster than it would've been. His hand stretched out towards her silenced Pardini PC/GT45-5 as she linked it all together.

She didn't want too but logically thinking, he was more experienced than her, being in the military. Plus, he did save her life, and she felt like his intentions were clear when it came to other people's lives. Before she knew it, there fingers brushed as she handed him the small metal object. His blue eyes smiled at her as he swiftly turned away, his red hair swayed a bit as he lunged into action. Natalie backed up against a heavy, molded maple tree, with a thick and old bark. Her hands rested above Ayumi's head as she watched everyone fighting. The little girl who was hiding behind Misaki, was hidden by a sort of circle made by the fighters. There was Misaki and Natalie now, who were more on the sidelines than the real fight, both weaponless and not very good at combat as suppose to the others.

Misaki, who was now aching to get out of her black-heeled boots, gripped at Ayumi's hand. The group was doing a fair job fending _them _off but more and more kept coming as only 15 minutes seemed like 3 hours. Then there came the hands, slippery, blood-crusted hands grabbed at Misaki's hair as she flailed her arms, detaching herself from Ayumi as she let out a horrid scream for her. The _thing_ came from behind the bushes, a straggler, that must've heard the carnage going on and limped to the scene, it wore camping gear, so the body would've been out for days as the flesh drooped, sourly around the eyes. It stunk so badly it made Misaki's light blue eyes sting. Her life seemed to flash before her eyes as she could feel a tug of war going on between the thing and Natalie. Her brain scrambled as her head bumped back and forth._ I wonder what I'm having for lunch today? Why do I feel so ditzy?_ The thoughts rambled in her head on and on as she continuously fought for her life and, dying brain cells.

Then a small shadow overlooked them, multiple shots were heard, as blood seeped through the dead man's clothing, some of it leaked into Misaki's hair as she let out a faint squeak. She wanted to run and dip herself in any shampoo she could find. The grip on her hair loosened and she fell to the ground, her skirt flismed up causing a flash of her yellow polka-dot panties.

"Instead of a panty flash a nice thank you I would've appreciated mutie." Ami said amused, her two slightly tanned hands clutched onto a broken broom handle, stuck in one of _their_ bodies. Misaki wanted to snort, _These people are so rude! I haven't even spent five hours at the most with them and they've already given me a traumatizing nickname._ The broom handle; impaled in one of the kidney's stuck out at about 3ft in length. The other 6ft was in Ami's control as she kicked the _thing_ in the stomach, pushing it against a tree as she pulled the handle out in the process. "Wolf!" She yelled, a signal to him as bullets made their way into the brains of undead, some of its leftovers sprayed on Ami's jacket, and covering up a badge that read FREE SPEECH on it. "Ew! Ew! Ewww!" She screamed, shaking her arms to get some of the blood, and brain tissue off of the only clothing she owned at that point.

Freddy, who just wanted to take his arm and wrap it around the purple fanatic's waist, resisted and just laughed, obviously entertained, turning his focus on Misaki as he held the M4 Carbine in his hands. "First of all, I was the one who saved your pretty little face from becoming 's chew toy." He said leaning down and taking out his hand, with a smirk on his face.

"My name's Freddy. I'm just telling you this so you know what to scream later on when you find yourself in my OW!" He said as Ami, bright blue eyes, sparked with an agitated flame let down another blow with the broom handle. "You're a stinky little pervert Wolf!" She yelled, as she went for another blow, only to dodge him by a smudge. "Why are you always raining on my parade Ami?" He whined, indignant as he positioned himself beside Jin who was in an engaging battle taking on three of _them._ "Who cares?" She said with a brisk shrug. "I'm glad you're not afraid of _them_, but let's get one thing straight here, you found me, and pinky promised to protect me so if there is one thing to be afraid of..." She leaned in closer, her smirk now looked more deadly as their nose was almost close enough to touch. "ME!" She yelled as she swung around, the broom handle in her hand, as she pushed at the blind, limping lump that was gnawing for a bite of her arm. Her normal smile now returning as turned back to Freddy, taking his gun, before shooting the _thing_ in its head and looking at him with a sweet smile. "Just remember that."

Freddy just nodded, slightly amused, and slightly annoyed, as she stuffed the gun back into his hands, before occupying herself with another one of _them. _Trying to come up with an excuse of why he chose to save her out of everyone else that morning.

"Somebody's got themselves a handful." Jin said loud enough for only Freddy to hear, as he took his bare hand and punched another one of _them_ in the throat. The _thing_ that used to be a woman, had to be in her early 70's because there were patches of gray hair matted with blood, crusted in the front of her face. Her teeth missing, as she clamped her jaws together to get a delicious bite of Jin's philliponed- tanned skin. It was such a pathetic sight to see Jin almost felt sorry for _it_...almost. As he punched the dead old woman in the throat, he grabbed at it, before spinning her around, and smashing her head into a tree.

Splattering what remains were left of a face all over the tree. The imprint smeared as he grabbed for another, kicking it in the back of the knee as it fell. Before taking his baton and swinging it down. Blood rained in the grass as he took out a handkerchief and wiped it clean. "Ya I know," Freddy responded, "Feels like I'm in a cheap horror movie, just thinking about it makes me want to throw up that awful theatre popcorn." He joked. Getting a weirder out laugh in response, only it wasn't directed at him. But only loud enough for everyone to hear.

The malicious laugh was coming from Kei as she took her metal baseball bat and smashed it against the brain's of another infected. Her smile half-hearted subtle and mildly insane, as she let out a cry of terror, "This is for making me a whole 6 hour marathon of ouran highschool host club Hiyou asscheeks! So take this Mother Chuckers!" Kei let out a warrior's cry as she slammed the bat down, getting a direct hit across the face, completely disconnecting the lining of _it's_ jaw while smashing in the nose as she repeatedly continued. The _thing's_ arms and legs kept twitching involuntarily, the white pitiless eyes it harbored, came spilling out of its sockets as blood soaked in her striped stockings but she didn't seem to mind at all. Even as she attracted more of the stragglers than intended to, she didn't care anymore. Just the thoughts of demolishing this zoms brain was all that mattered.

_Nice to know the insane now have a place on Earth._ Geoffrey thought, as he looked at Kei with cat tail swinging wherever he bottom went and the black ears placed on her crown of red hair. He silently came in-between Kei and the mass of _them. _There had to be at least eight, but that was no sweat. They limped toward the sound of Kei's raging voice and some of the nearby screams making their way over. Salvia, stained red from there previous meals. Geoffrey took out his bowie-knife as if he was getting ready for a formal fight, waiting for their move. As silent as light, Geoffrey ran towards the shuffling beings and went for his first attacker. Its mouth wide for a bite of the neck, as Geoffrey brung his left arm down and attached his hand on its clothing. Blood marked his tanned skin, as he closed his palm on the bite wound. Knowing they didn't feel pain Geoffrey took his knife and stabbing it so far deep in the eye, he severed the optic nerves. Bringing his foot down on the ground for momentum and brining the rotten corpse down with him. His kill was clean and efficient.

Then the few gunshots that ranged in the circle, seemed closer than before, as silently 2 of _them_ fell silently to the ground, bullet wounds oozed with smoke and enriched blood. Geoffrey looked behind his back eyes, diverted to the young woman's curves, before going to her face. Juliet stood there with pistol glowing in the sun. Her eyes softened as she looked at Geoffrey giving him a small smile. As he looked back feeling slightly awkward," Nothing beats having a loaded gun by your side eh?" He said with a cheesy grin as Juliet let out a laugh, "You got that right."

At least 10ft away, Red and Sara stood back-to-back fighting with a little unkeen balance. Sara aimed her golf club hard at an oncoming horde of _them_. Denting the back of the head as she went in for the final kill.

"We can't keeping doing this. Were going to get outnumbered soon." Red said, both his hands occupied, his broken broom handle not split in two. He punched at one of them in the face while kicking it on the ground only to have Sara split its skull open with the rough edge of her club.

"Well then maybe we should chill somewhere like Mattress Warehouse." Keeton said backing away from a group of _them_. "I'm sleepy as fuck." He added yawning taking another step back and then taking his crowbar and crushing the heads one by one. Blood seemed to squirt onto one of lenses of his sunglasses. He cursed, before taking his glasses off and wiping some of the blood on his navy blue shirt.

"I just want to be anywhere but here." Sara responded the three of them not forming a triangle as they started to take down some of _them_ with their blunt objects only to have two taking their place. It was getting dense, they couldn't really tell what was living or dead.

As if on que Sadie yelled out, "Ya know now would be a good time to run!" Her voice in the direction of the way the group came earlier. Her and Jace were also back to back, Sadie coming up a little short. She took her bronze towel rod and swung it like a baseball bat, the head dislocating from the neck muscles, as it tumbled into the grass causing a surprised gasp from Juliet. Jace who was quiet taller, pulled the trigger, shooting one of _them. _With the last bullet he had to offer. Bringing _it_ down only to have its body slowly trampled by more.

"We need to get out of here...We need to leave now!" He yelled getting a couple yells in response, back.

"Where are we suppose to run!?"

"My neck hurts! I want to finish them off!"

"There are too many of us to fit in the old man's Humvee?"

"Where is the old man anyways?"

"Who cares where are we suppose to go I'm dying of thirst?"

"Shut your dumbasses up! Were just attracting more by yelling."

"No shit Sherlock!"

No one could really think up to that point. But it was obvious they had to leave now, wherever the old man was it didn't matter. If they kept fighting like this they're wouldn't be a world to look up too. Then there was a scream, and a murmur of cries. Over in the corner, Misaki was grabbed by one of _them._ It was at least 5'8, a long brown beard caked with blood cascaded to his musty well fattened gray belly. There were several tatters in his clothes, his pants leg was strewn to bits and a big hole was placed where his liver should've been. The luminous pearls that they now had for eyes showed a speck of green.

Misaki even if with all her strength couldn't scream or whistle, or holler for her life. Those big meaty hands were now clamped around her neck, crushing the very life out of her as she kicked with her black boots as hard as she could. Her breath shortening, her paled hands trying to get away. She wanted to cry, to scream and run and shout out every indignant word she could think of. _Fat Ass! Virgin! Ugly Shit Head! Cow-Fucker! _Natalie and Ayumi were desperately trying to get to Misaki only to be stopped by a pair of _them_. Looking at Misaki it seemed to give her a crooked smile, as she spat, with no reaction as it came down for the kill.

"Hoorah!" A glorious warrior cry bellowed, the sound of a thousand 104v horse powered engines clambered through the small park. John in the driver's seat, banging on the horn as he began mauling the brains of the undead. Crushing the skulls under his wheels as he stuck his shoulders out of the window. One hand on the steering wheel and the other, holding a MEU pistol with a SureFire weapon light shooting, at the zoms as he rammed others with his Humvee. Blood splashed the window shield as he yelled to the kids coming in his view.

"Get your Asses down or become a pile of shit! Either way works for me!" He yelled across the bushy trees. Geoffrey, Jin, Nero, Juliet, and Kei all ran to the right side pushing at each other as John stormed in, his pistol aiming at Misaki as he squinted his eyes marking his target.

"Nam didn't break me and this won't either!" Then he pulled the trigger, the hot steaming bullet hit the fat mutt with a deadly silence. The moans that echoed through the air seemed to cease as the big thing fell. Misaki grabbed for her neck as she gasped for air. Sadie coming by her side as she grabbed at her shoulders, "Can you breathe mutie!?" She asked with a hint of concern masked with a funny hardness. Misaki just coughed regenerating the oxygen back into her lungs as she started to laugh. Giving Sadie a thumbs up, before grabbing her by the shirt and squeezing her in a hug. "God your cutting of my circulation!" She yelled as Misaki just giggled, breaking free of there hug as some of them retained a blush from the previous image. No one seemed to notice Jace as John fist pumped in the air in victory, in a quick second losing control of the wheel, the Humvee's head now aiming for the 21-year-old.

Fent, looked at the trail of the military vehicle and without warning began to yell, "WATCH OUT for the- !"

Everything seemed to slow down. The vehicle came out of nowhere it seemed, and then slammed into him, the breath immediately knocked out of him. Feeling the immense pain in his right torso as the impact sent his body flying. His vision darkened in unfamiliar circles, the yells of total anguish seemed to clot out his ears, and when his body fell to the ground. He could feel the piercing pain of dying as he landed. He could see the fading of the morning sun, prepared to call it a day in a few hours, the heat made him feel sick. And as he laid on, he could feel the cool, grisly flesh of the slain that were all piled a mass grave site. The smell was awful, he could hear a moan followed by the feeling of cold hands and then... Jace's world grew black.

* * *

"Is the food done yet I'm starving!" Keeton yelled across the Maplewood countertop his forearm resting against it. "Your going to have to wait a little longer Keeton." Jin said, reaching for the loaf bread as Keeton grumbled. Jin just smiled, his hat stuffed in his back pocket as he took out two loaves of wheat bread, and placed them on the counter next to Misaki who winked at him in return. Jin raised an eyebrow, scratching his head awkwardly as he grabbed the remaining package and went to put it away.

"Anything else you need Misaki?" Geoffrey asked, eyeing Jin as he brushed past, his stare neutral as Jin glared at him, putting the bread inside the top cabinet, "What are you looking at?" He asked indiscreetly.

Geoffrey just kept his thoughts to himself, not because he was afraid but he thought it was the best option. There was enough fighting for today, and enough blood. He was still running on the little spasms of adrenalin he had left. But every façade everyone planned on building, every mask they had planned to wear on the face of the world was now torn to pieces. There was no point in faking it, or thinking it was all a dream. The sky had darkened into a sea of blue, with the moon as its center pearl.

They discovered the abandoned house on the way running from a horde of them. Jace grasped in the hands of Fent and Jason, his body hung limp, but he was still breathing...barely. They ran into the 3 story house slamming the doors and pushing the couch against it. The pounding seemed to dim down in the last three hours, but they were still out there, and it still continued. All they could do was hope for the best, no one was willing to take a shower to conserve the minimal resources they had. Water was very important and the fact that it was still running was a lucky milestone, as so was electricity.

Misaki, whose shirt was loosely button turned to Geoffrey, her mini skirt hemmed high up on her flat bottom, leaning forward a bit to reveal the top of her chest. Geoffrey began to look down, blush crept on his face as he caught the image of her black laced bra. Quickly covering his mouth as he jumped back looking around desperately for another distraction as she giggled brightly. Dropping the wooden soup back into the steaming pot and taking her whiteboard, beginning to scribble.

_Well if you want we could go upstairs and spice up our own ramen ;)! If you pass up my offer than No! Everything is good to go ^_^!_

Geoffrey looked at the whiteboard and began to cough deliberately trying to hide the sounds of his throbbing heart. Misaki squeezed her elbow to keep herself from laughing, the expression on his face priceless. His skin was as red and bright as a police siren, he was cute, as most of the boys were and she couldn't help but push his buttons.

"I-I think I need to go uhh check on the others." He said, shying away as he started to walk towards the living room, shaking his head in shame, stopping midway in the hall and letting out a frustrated sigh. _What the hell just happened?_ Was all he could ask himself wiping his face down with his hands, briefly pausing at the dog tags that hung on his neck as he stuffed his hands in his pocket. Taking another breather, regaining his composure before walking into the living room.

Keeton and Jin both laughed at Geoffrey's ungraceful exit making loud bawking chicken noises for the others to hear in the other room only getting a shut up in return. Misaki smiled with them as she began to stir the broth.

"I think I'm going to go kill myself." Kei said cynical, pulling at the skin under her eyes, as she stared bone-idle at the small tv placed in the middle of the room, everyone sat on the blood-stained floor. The only channel being showed was pbs, their network showing repeated episodes of Arthur as Kei groaned from both physical and mental pain. Wanting to gouge her eyes out if she had to watch another second, sprawling her long, slim legs onto the floor, facing the ceiling.

"If it would help it could be a lot worst." Juliet said shyly, as she cleaned her pistol. "O ya what's worst?" She replied challenging. "Well for one thing, you could be in Jace's situation." Jason replied his back resting against the green-lime walls.

Kei grimaced because he was right, she hated people who proved her wrong for a bit, turning her attention back to Juliet giving her a silly grin. "Maybe you and me Blondie could create a t.v show of our own." She said as Juliet gave her a confused look as Kei's smile got sillier, her arms widened the space in front of her as she grabbed at her fake cat tail "We can call it The Apocalypse Triple XXX cuz it would be very, very hot." She said emphasizing on the word hot as Juliet started to laugh gleefully, one hand on her hips as she stared at the kitty-cat teenage girl charmingly, "I don't think you could hand this little cutie." She said giving a charming smile as Kei facepalmed a little upset actually, "Oh fufufufu Join the dark side we have cookies!" She begged as she got some laughs out only to have Red shake his head.

"Dude, who would want to watch a x-rated show of crazy cat bipolar girl, and a curvaceous ditz." Red whispered over his shoulder as Wolf who was sitting began to laugh, "I bet you would be the first one to watch, maybe even film it if your lucky." As Red frowned glancing at Sara slowly enclosing his hand in hers as she unintentionally moved it away.

Her eyes, diverted to something in her pocket, a picture that her brother drew her. The two of them held gracious smiles, the detailed setting made it look like a real life photograph. The drawing showed Sara, with her blonde-silver hair cascading down her back as she held onto red monkey bars. Inserting himself in the picture reaching out to make sure to catch her if she fell. It was a couple of years ago, but the memories seemed to flood as she felt the total weight of emotional pain there was to feel. She hastily stuffed the picture in her pocket as Red leaned in to see, his brown eyes showed mixed emotions at her lack of comfort towards him as she smiled.

"Suprising at how so much can happen in one day right?" She asked him nicely as he shrugged giving a half-smile, "Ya, I still think this is a dream though." He muttered, "I bet when I wake up I'll be back in Madison Springs, where my dad will be downstairs watching ESPN, and my mother would be fixing his coffee, with the warm smell of her cooking. Filling the house with a-"

"Red stop it." Sara said, her hand now over his, "This isn't a dream." She said quietly, "Dead Corpses are attacking people left and right but this is no movie or video game." Her blue eyes looked cheerful but her hands felt cold. "And if they bite you, you turn into one of 'them'...that's the type of world we live in now and it's not a dream."

Red looked down at his own hands, specks of blood still remained on them. _At least we have each other_, he thought, with a undoubting clue she thought the same thing.

"Hey Blue when can we get my dog?" Kei asked, as Red scowled,"Sure we can get him tomorrow." Sara interrupted as she gave Kei a nice smile as Kei looked at her weirdly before her turning her attention back to Wolf and Juliet. "Weirdos..."

Everyone's conversation was briefly interrupted by a thump upstairs and then silence.

Before anyone could say anything Ami brushed herself off as she flicked a finger through her hair. "I'll go see what those fools are doin?" She said playfully as she started to walk away towards the stairs, her hands stretched out on the banister. There was a short pile of stairs as she peeked into the hallway, a broken centerpiece and wooden table were stringed on the brown carpet. There was Fent and Nero on the floor talking, as she continued to get closer, the two of them seemed to quiet down their conversation till no more words were spoken.

"What's wrong?" She said with a playful smile, curiously as the two boys looked at her as she stuck out her tongue, "You both look like no fun anyways." She said, as Fent just gave her a wave of his hand, "And you look like you have too much fun." He said, his eyes shining on her purple hair as she shrugged, "Who cares?" She said smiling. "The name is Ami." She said taking out her hand as Fent shooked it.

"Fent." Ami smiled, he was decent looking to her at least, not really noticing his scars, he seemed much calmer than Wolf as it was. Maybe he was even smarter, thinking about Wolf made her head frustrated, he was so complicated to her. He was so serious and heroic when he saved her from a bunch of them in her parent's small house. Busting through there like her superman not to mention his good looks. But then he opened his mouth and the superman turned out to be her kryptonite. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't really unfried him, after all she owed him a small favor for saving her but in the end could she really be that cold? She didn't want to think about him anymore than she wanted to think about cafeteria lunch.

She glanced at Nero, "Hey Emo." She said as he looked at her wearily, "Nice headphones." She winked as Nero started to laugh. "Nice purple." He said as the mahogany wooden door rattled on its hinges causing Ami to naturally flinch.

"Fucking God that hurts like fucking hell!" Someone yelled, you could hear the clatter of tools and hands, as Ayumi tried to calm him down meekly.

"You'll feel better soon!" She cried out, trying to keep him from opening his wounds as he thrashed around trying to get away from the makeshift needle Natalie held in her hands. Sadie who was resting in a chair by her brother's side was perked up trying to keep Natalie from puncturing him with the sharp object. "You can find crackhead needles and penicillin but no morphine!" She yelled in defense as Natalie impatiently tried to calm them both down.

"Look it's only going to be a pinch!" She objected as Sadie scoffed her body thrown in front of her brother.

"They say that about papercuts yet they are so tiny and deadly!" Jace yelled turning over as Ayumi squealed, her small body could barely even wrap around Jace's tone waist as he still began to move wildly on the bed. The large gash still fresh stretched from his hips to his ribcage.

The needle placed in Natalie's hand was found by Nero on accident, the three of them all suddenly engaged in the health of Jace as they ran upstairs and placed him on the bed in a rush. They ran in the bathroom shaken, finding a first aid kit. Filled with the contents of band-aids, a needle, alcohol wipes, and prescriptions. Having Fent open it only to show three packets of coke. Most of the day seemed like a blur. When Jace was hit by the Humvee everyone's eyes seemed to have frozen in time. His body thrown like a brick rag doll as he flew a few feet above before landing stiff on his side. He toppled over, blood trickled from his lips as his chest seemed to heave in short spasms, blood soaked his shirt and this time it was his own. Sadie was the first to scream, shielding her brother's body from the rest as she grabbed his head in her hands threatening him not to die. Then there was the Humvee and the arguments and the running as they encountered more of the undead. His body being flung between the two teenage boys as they ran for cover. From the house's view you could see the highway from there, the pile of cars still honked to get through to the next city.

"Jace if you take the needle I will give you a piece of candy." Natalie begged trying to lighten up the mood, as Jace began to cringe in pain while the staples they used to stitch him up strained to keep the skin-tight. He was in astonishing pain, his knuckles white and sticky from holding onto the sheets. He wanted to ball out and weep, but he didn't want to show the obvious pain, or the weakness he felt. Biting his lip, he couldn't take it any longer, his lip now bleeding from the pressure as he looked at Ayumi with strained blue eyes. "Go ahead," He breathed, "Just stab me with it before I lose my mind. Natalie shakily held the needle in her hand, they tried to sterilize it as much as possible running it under hot water, but what if it wasn't enough and Jace got infected? With who knows what? Jace snapped her out of quick doubts as he yelled, clearly trying not to lose his mind, half of the wound already open. "Just do it please!" He begged, Natalie closed her eyes, as she stuck the needle into Jace. He winced, and then his short yells became, deep breaths, and then finally he seemed calm.

"I'm so sorry Jace." Natalie said cupping her hands over her mouth. wanting to cry feeling so horrible. Jace just tried to crack a smile and then he began to laugh as the other two laughed with him a little surprised he was still able to smile after all the shit that has happened. "Nothing I couldn't handle babes." He said as she continued to giggle, putting a hand through her blonde layers. Ignoring the dry blood on her fingers. "Well I never doubted you for a second soldier...or should I call you babe from now on." She said lightly joking as they continued to laugh before it ceased, as he just calmly breathed. Ayumi smiled, Jace was a lot like Kozan, very brave, she could never think of a time when she was in an extreme amount of pain or ever been hit by a car. She wanted to giggle at the sight of it as she crawled closer on the bed next to Jace and Natalie feeling a little warmth in her soul from her cold loss.

Sadie who watched the whole thing, felt utterly useless, her bubble popped when she saw her brother half-dying. Her impulsive demeanor seemed to vanish and now she was mad. She wanted to punch walls, assault the police, crash cars, shoot at people, vandalize the streets, kick rocks, and do the unspeakable. And as she watched, through clear blue eyes, she didn't like what she was seeing. Natalie and Ayumi getting so close to Jace like that. Only knowing the girls for no longer than a day and she was already drooling over her brother. He was only her brother and not there's. She should be there trying to crack a joke but right now she was just cranky. She grimaced, walking towards the door, and closing it before Jace could even notice or stop her.

The hallway was dark, and before heading down the stairs Sadie let out a small scream almost alarming as Ami popped out of the shadows, her bright purple skirt stood out as she looked at Sadie teasingly, "How's your brother?" She asked, expecting a rather sarcastic joke from the impulsive teen, Sadie snorted, "Go look for your fucking self." With that, she turned on her dirty heel and walked the other way, hoping to maybe find one of _them_ in the house. They only checked half of the house anyways.

Ami retorted back her mind fuming, "Well Fuck You Too Happy Pants!" She yelled after her, _In an odd way I can see Miki in her_. She thought quickly a flashback of her former best friend, she could see her and Miki, dragging her along in a dark alley as they hid behind a dumpster. Hiding as the local cops ran past, there purple paint marked all over themselves, the words FREE SPEECH shined bright on the other end of the building. She frowned slightly at the sadness. "What do you think is her problem?" "Why do you care Emo?" Ami asked raising her eyebrow, whenever there was a supply of boys and girls there would always be gossip. Something she loved. He quickly looked at her and to the floor, and then back again, his hardened hazel eyes looked dazzled for a moment. "I don't." He said as Ami snorted, "Ya right sure." Fent just smiled with her, as she opened the door and went inside, "Ya know there is nothing wrong with just asking people how they're doing. Doesn't mean your attracted to her, it just means you're a caring person." Nero looked at him with that one visible eye still a little confused at what the two of them were implying but said nothing and walked into the direction the redhead was going.

"I heard little baby Jace crying and I though-" Ami cut herself off she didn't expect the sight she saw. Jace was in bed looking a hell of a mess, but she didn't care. It was his body that her little teen hormones saw, the estrogen just blazing. He was sitting upright on a bunch of pillows, his head laid in an awkward position. From his shoulders to his abdomen he was covered in sweat, he was very well-built was all Ami was gaining a small six-pack nothing much, but with a tan he was surely good-looking. Noticing her jaw slightly opened Jace started to snicker as Natalie pretended to be looking for something shamefully.

"Umm can I help you Ami?" He asked slightly grinning as she closed her jaw tightly before shaking her head widely no and then turning and exiting out the door. Blush crested up her face, not even bothering to saw goodbye to see that Fent had gone downstairs as she hurried down, stumbling on two or more steps. Not even wondering where Emo boy was either.

* * *

"Dude just shove the fuck off." Sadie said, a small smile on her face as she urged Nero to leave her alone. He had been at it for about 5 minutes, very awkwardly trying to make conversation but secretly succeeding. "I can't." "Why not?" She retorted, "It's easy just turn around and walk away." Nero bit his lip, "I mean if you don't want to talk to me it's cool but, I'm always here to listen." Sadie looked at the weird boy and then laughed, "What the fuck does that even mean?"

Then they both broke into a laugh, the dead moving slowly towards the house only to be blocked by the extended but worn down fence. "It means, I could be your piggy-bank, anything can go in, but never go out, like...secrets or something you wanna tell me." Sadie beckoned, she was upset, but she didn't want to say why because she thought it was stupid. Maybe, maybe not? But could she trust him?"..." She sighed, ready to pour out what was on her mine when the engine sounded.

It was John's Humvee, speeding down the street, almost hitting a 97' Ford Chevy, parked slightly crooked by the fence, taking out his pistol as he pushed through. Blood soaked his clothes and he came in immediately breaking his body free from the dead. As he pushed through right past the fence, the hands stopped reaching and he began to go. He came with a warning, he left to scout out the surroundings, hoping to settle a game plan with the kids. But he had to warn them. _Warn _them. The dead were very dangerous enemies, but they werent;t the only ones. Watching from the balcony Sadie's conversation was interrupted as John practically kicked in the door. There were many yells heard from downstairs, then the sound of a crashes, followed by a horrific scream.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys :3 Another chapter I wrote in one day I know its alot T^T but i had to make this long to make the other one short and faster I rushed it ik D xD! Yay ^o^ I'm speeding things up in the next chapter Chapter 8: Night of the DEAD there will be many 3rd person pov's coming out this time. I can;t wait to write it because i have something special developing. The group will bond but split, I mean I'm splitting them up into there own sort of cliques but there still together...I guess that makes sense XD...Well The next chap will start off with why John came in so weirdly? who is this new enemy(ies)? Who is screaming? Why are they screaming GAAH! And oh about reviews, I'll start responding to them seperatley. But I could'nt help but notice a review made by VengefulBiscuit :o Thanks! xD glad you liked the previous chapter and i totally agree with you but I'm not really concerned when people say good chapter and all I mean it's cool :3 It's just the number of reviews a bit. I mean there are alot of OC's in this story and to know if I'm using your OC right so far would be nice to say xD but hey -shrugs- I'm just practicing my writing XD but moving ON! DUNDUNDUN cliffhangers! There a bitch right? D: But thanks for reading 3 R&R!**


End file.
